delirium tremens
by salem misao
Summary: Tezuka a colmado su razon, el resultado? el y Fuji dandose de ostias en el suelo y como si fuera poco todo antes del torneo de canto, el enfrentamiento es inevitable, ahora la capitania esta en juego
1. primer delirium tezuka kunimitsu

Delirium tremens

Primer delirium

Tezuka

Kunimitsu

Era un día casi comun y corriente en Seigaku, ¿por qué casi? El torneo de rating interno habia provocado un insospechado quiebre en las filas del equipo masculino de tenis, la salida de uno de los titulares habia provocado, el desbalance del equipo, obligando a la profesora a cargo del equipo, la profesora Sumire,a tener que reorganisar a su equipo, tarea que comenzaria en el entrenamiento del día lunes...

Lunes, escuela Seigaku, canchas de tenis

-bien muchachos, el torneo de canto se nos viene encima y debemos realizar bien la estrategia de juego...- la voz firme y altisonante de la mujer resonaba en las canchas, ante la mirada atenta de los titulares del equipo- hoy, decidire una nueva pareja para los dobles, como sabran, la unica pareja estable es la de Oishi y Eiji, sin embargo nos falta otra, generalmente en estas circunstancias colocaria a Fuji y Kawamura, no obstante e decidido probar suerte con otros integrantes del equipo, dejando a Kawamura en sencillos..-no pudo continuar debido a los murmullos del equipo, y ciertas miradas desaprobadoras de parte de los titulares

-disculpe profesora- se oyo desde las filas de titulares, la voz del chico de lentes- pero no cree usted que es mejor dejar a Fuji como sencillo

-no lo creo Sadaharu, como sabras tenemos excelentes sencillos, tenemos a Ryoma, Kaoru, Kawamura ahora y hasta tu Inui, pero a no ser por el duo de oro, estariamos acabados en dobles, es por eso que me gustaria probar otra pareja, Syusuke! Ven –el muchacho de cabello castaño camina hacia la profesora, quedando a su lado- no te importaria hacer dobles de nuevo?- le mira interrogativamente, mientras que el prodigio solo le sonrie como siempre

-claro, no hay problema sumirita- le sonrie mas ampliamente

-no me faltes el respeto Syusuke ¬¬ la verdad estuve pensando que la mejor pareja para ti, y la que crearia tal vez un duo incluso mejor que el de oro de Seigaku- observa fijamente a Oishi que solo le ve confundido y luego a Eiji que le ve algo enfadado- quiero que tu y Tezuka sean pareja en dobles

la expectación no dudo en terminar en asombro, era posible que los dos mejores jugadores de sencillos de Seigaku fueran a ser parejas que dobles, el equipo en general se asombro, claro esta que los titulares que suelen ser serios ocultaron bastante bien su reaccion, en cambio Syusuke solo sonrio mas ampliamente y se le quedo mirando fijo a Tezuka, su ahora pareja en dobles, el capitan era el unico al tanto de esto ya que la profesor lo habia discutido antes con el, al principio lo dudo, nunca habia hecho dobles, pero tal vez no era tan mala idea, despues de todo Syusuke tenia experencia en dobles, siendo mas facil el juego de ambos, claro esta que el capitan tendria que dar mas de si, para conseguir un buen juego (NA: no se ni para que se esfuerza si igual es bueno XD) despues de todo, una pareja de dos grandes genios, podria provocar conflictos y según Sadaharu, una pelea seria lo mas probable en esta situacion, aunque si lograban superar esa etapa, podrian conseguir ser un equipo excepcional, y era eso precisamente lo que tenia en mente la profesora sumire, despues de todo las canas no las tenia en vano, asi que si formar un gran equipo causaba descuidar un poco los sencillos se arriesgaria, ademas antes ya habia prescindido de estos dos, y nada mal habia salido, podria volver a hacerlo, ¿no?

-pues estas de acuerdo o no –la voz grave y seria del capitan creo un silencio sepultral en la cancha, nadie se atrevia a interrumpirle una vez empezaba, la profesora salio de sus cavilaciones y se dedico a observar a Syusuke que al parecer aun no se decidia a responder a la proposicion

-pues...-penso un momento fuji- no tengo inconveniente si Tezuka no le moleta mi presencia- ese comentario tubo un doble sentido que al parecer solo al capitan habia tocado, ya que desvio la mirada y solo pronuncio ya de espaldas al prodigio

-entonces sigueme- ignoro por completo lo ultimo, sin embargo la mira curioso del sub-capitan no dejo de seguir a la pareja hasta que desaparecieron de la cancha, para retirarse a una mas solitaria

-ne? No entiendo que paso aquí, Suichiro ¿tu sabes que ocurre?-inquirio el pelirojo, a las espaldas del muchacho de cabello negro que solo bego con la cabeza para dirigirse al resto del equipo

-comenzemos las practicas! Con animo!

-SIIIIIII!- respondieron todos, para luego dirigirse a sus respectivas labores

mientras tanto en otra de las canchas...

Ambos se encontraban sentados en las bancas en silencio, arreglando sus cosas o simplemente sentados, Syusuke mantenia su sonrisa, mirando las nubes, mientras Tezuka se amarrraba los zapatos, el silencio al parecer colmo al capitan queno pudo contener su enfado y colocandose de pie bruscamente se paro frente a Fuji que solo le miraba sonriendo, pero le veia con una sonrisa sarcastica y sus ojos azules casi calipsos penetrando la mirada del capitan. Se matuvieron asi un momento, hasta que fue el capitan que al parecer ya mas calmado, tomo su raqueta y dandole las espalda al prodigio pronuncio.

-tendremos un partido, para saber en que condicion se encuentra cada uno, y asi poder adaptarnos bien uno al otro en un partido de dobles

me parece bien- se levanto clamdo de su lugar y tomando la raqueta de su bolso, se adelanto al capitan colocandose tras la malla- pues, comencemos Kunimitsu

bien, Syusuke

El desarrollo del primer set, dio el resultado, mas posible, Tezuka gano, como podria esperarse, y aunque iba perdiendo, la eterna sonrisa no se desavanecia, sin embargo su mirada calipso seguia penetrando al capitan y al parecer eso molestaba a este, que solo se limitaba a mirarle con desprecio. Posiblemente la relacion de estos dos, esta dentro del plano de lo extraño, cada uno conoce a la perfeccion los ataques del otro, y siempre observa los partidos con la mayor concentracion posible, sin retirar la vista del otro, acaso se han preguntado si son amigos de verdad o que. Pues bien, desde la llegada de Syusuke al equipo, Tezuka se a sentido un poco incomodo por este, no porque fuera a quitarle su lugar como capitan, ya a Syusuke eso le vale un rabano (NA: perdonen el termino no se me ocurrio otra cosa) ni que fuera a superarle sino todo lo contrario. Syusuke llego a cierto nivel de juego que ha llamado la atencion de tsdos al punto de llaaerle prodigio, sin embargo desde que llego a Seigaku ese nivel no ha subido ni bajado, Syusuke no se a esmerado en mejoarr, porque su meta no es vencer a nadie, puesto que se conforma con poder jugar con los demas y nada mas, disfrutando el hecho que con un minimo de puede hacer sufrir a su contrincante, disfruta ser un genio y no se molesta en dar lo mejor en los partidos internos, siendo placentero para el ver a los demas desfallecer cuando a el ni una gota de sudor le a recorrido. Fuera del equipo, en los torneos, tiende a jugar mejor, sin embargo esos contrincantes no son gran problema y nuevamente se jacta de sus habilidades destruyendolos sin compasion, y sonriendo como si eso fue no fuese la gran cosa. El capitan de Seigaku, no tolera esa forma de juego, el considera el juego una batalla, donde nadie es ni mejor ni peor, donde se da todo, contra un contrincante noble, siendo un honor haber ganado, respetando al otro, no jactarse de sus debilidades y disfrutando de su derrota, no tener vision y jugar solo por jugar, sin un objetivo y haciendo de eso solo un pasatiempo, al cual no se le respeta y se le ve como una forma de demostrar supremacía. Esa calse de jugadores no valen la pena, y si no fuese porque es tan bueno, ya lo habria hechado del equipo, no podia tolerar esa sonrisa de superioridad y que nunca se esforzara aun cuando el era el contrincante. Por el mismo motivo habia sostenido un encuentro con Ryoma, este comenzaba a actuar como syusuke, a jactarse de si y no queriendo superarse, sino que conformandose con su nivel actual, sin vision ni respeto. El no necesitaba que otro talento se perdiera por la arrogancia, consiguiendo un cambio de actitud de parte del pequeño, al vencerle y mostrarle un objetivo real al demostrarle que nada conseguia alli si podia superarse. Esa fue una batalla ganada, pero aun existia el mayor problema, aun ese prodigio de falacia le seguia enfureciendo, aquel set lo gano facil, el castaño no se habia esforzado y eso le sacaba de sus cabales.

-vas a jugar en serio o no!- inquirio molesto viendole de frente intentado una actitud seria de parte del otro

-pero que dices, yo estoy jugando en serio – primero asombro de parte de Tezuka luego ira

¿que estas diciendo? tu eres mejor que eso, juega bien o no juegues-la voz grave del capitan tomo mas fuerza por la molestia, provocando que los otros jugadores de las canchas vecinas alertaran lo ocurrido en la cancha apartada, la curiosidad provoco que todos los del equeipo se agolperan en la cancha y vieran la ira contenida en el rostro del capitan y el asombro de Syusuke que en verdad se habia asombrado de esa reaccio

este...yo estoy jugando en serio Tezuka –la voz entrecortada de Syusuke alarmo a todos, realmente que el capitan estuviera tan enfadado era extraño, Oishi al ver esto decidio intervenir

te-Tezuka? ¿ocurre algo?-la voz del sub-capitan sono quebraba pero consiguio la atencion de el de anteojos

nada, solo estoy jugando con Fuji

ap...entonces nosotros nos vamos

nyaaa, yo quiero ver Oishi, no me ire- la voz gatuna de Eiji, alerto a Oishi que recien alli, cayo en cuenta que todos, los del liceo que aun estaban en las instalaciones observaban el conflicto en la cancha

ahh!... de donde salieron? Bueno mejor me quedo, sera en vano que intente disuadirlos -.-U

oye kinumitsu- muchos se sorprendieron de ver a Syusuke con esa onrisa sadica y que ademasse dirijiera con tanta familiaridad y sarcasmo al capitan

¿qué quieres? ¿por qué no juegas?- aunque intentaba calmarse no podia disimular su molestia

que tu seas de alto nivel no significa que todos debamos serlo- Syusuke sabia lo que a Tezuka le molestaba, sabia que este estaba en contra de su acitud y hace mucho que se lo habia manifestado, a este le molestaba su forma de ser y eso preocupa al prodigio ¿por qué lo odiaba tanto? Y pretendia averiguarlo

tu puedes ser mejor y sin embargo desperdicias tu talento- listo lo que tanto angustiaba al capitan ya habia sido dicho, ahora habia que esperar la respuesta del otro

yo no lo desperdicio, y si asi fuera no estaria aquí jugando contigo- la mirada azul perdia calma y la seriedad en sus palabras aliviaba un poco a al capitan, ya que podria al fin hablar de eso, claro esta que el lugar no era el mejor, y menos el momento pero no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de hablarlo con Syusuke

no te esfuerzas , jamas haz jugado en serio y no haz elevado tu nivel de juego, en todo este tiempo, sigues igual que la primera vez que entraste a este club – no muchas veces habia pensado que decirle, asi que simplemente lo dijo directamente, sin rodeos como el acostumbraba

eso, eso es cierto Suichiro? – pregunto Kawamura con algo de timidez, como era el siempre

no- no lo se, nunca pense que fue asi- confeso su ignorancia el sub-capitan

desde la entrada de Syusuke a este club, su nivel fisico a crecido un poco debido al entrenamiento, sin embargo sus tecnicas poseen la misma fuerza del principio, siendo entonces que no a superado ni su propio nivel en todo este tiempo- menciono el az de los datos, leyendo su libreta

y el capitan siempre lo supo? Nyaaaa increible- se acerco Eiji a Sadaharu que simplemente se arreglo los anteojos y miro al cielo

de hecho, cuando entro Syusuke, me pidio que le vigilara ,desde entonces todos los meses sin excepcion, me pide mis notas y me pregunta si existe algun avance- recordo – Tezuka siempre se ha encontrado al pendiente de la condicion de Fuji, el prodigio de Seigaku

ya veo, es por eso que ahora se lo esta encarando, pero! Eso significa que nunca se lo dijo a Syusuke- exclamo Oishi

asi es, Tezuka nunca se lo dijo a nadie, ni siquiera a Syusuke- la mirada atonita de todos los titulares se centraron en los dos que aun seguian en las canchas

pues si piensas que no soy digno dimelo- exigio el oji-azul al de anteojos que le miraba fijo

tenia la esperanza que tu mismo te superaras, pero sino eres capaz, te lo dire ahora, sino mejoras tu nivel de juego y tu espiritu deportivo, tendras que dejar de ser titular- aquello era un ultimatun , todo o nada para el prodigio, o se superaba o se iba, simple

¿por qué te importa tanto ese dichoso espiritu deportivo?- Syusuke apretaba con fuerza su raqueta, conteniendo la angustia que sentia por aquella situacion

porque sin el no eres un verdadero jugador- Tezuka iba perdiendo la fuerza, tenia el presentimiento de que aquello terminaria muy mal, puesto que ni el mismo soportaba la presion

pues sino soy un verdadero jugador, renuncio a ser titular en este equipo! – acto seguido arrojo la raqueta a los pies de Tezuka, ante el asombro de todos, y hasta del mismo Tezuka, que al reaccionar vio a Syusuke alejarse de la cancha ante la mirada de todos

espera Syusuke- en verdad esperaba que el talento de Fuji fuese explotado debidamente y deseaba que este lo superase, y poder jugar un partido con toda sus fuerzas contra el llamado prodigio, y todos esos deseos desaparecian si dejaba a Syusuke renunciar, por ende salio corriendo tras el, mientras que todos los espectadores le siguieron para saber como terminaria todo esto- Syusuke!- le llamaba por su nombre para obtener su atencion, hasta conseguir captarle, cerca de los vestidores la marcha del castaño se detuvo pero no le dio la cara al capitan, se mantenia de espaldas a este

¿qué quieres ahora? Tu me ofreciste estas opciones- su voz se notaba sin animos, se sentia lastimado

no es necesario ser tan extremo, si practicas seras un gran jugador, superame Syusuke- lo habia dicho, aquello era lo que mas deseaba desde que vio el juego de Syusuke, la primera vez que jugo, cuando en verdad jugaba, cuando daba todo de si, pero aquel apodo provoco esa arrogancia y quemo el espiritu de juego, pero aun mantenia la esperanza de recuperarlo, y lo haria, por eso estaba alli, persiguiendo a Syusuke aunque eso fuera contra su orgullo, se sacrificaria

esto es todo lo que puedo dar, no puedo seguir, este es mi maximo, jamas te superare- la seriedad ocultaba la tristeza en estas palabras, pero aquello, no consiguio la clama sino todo lo contrario, ¿cómo era posible que se subestimara tanto? Tezuka no lo podia soportar, no escucharia mas falacias salir de aquel ser que tantos problemas le habia causado, ¿por qué seguia preocupandose por el? La ira colmo su tranquilo semblante, fuese como fuese haria notar el error que cometia Syusuke, esa idea casi le obesionaba, tanto asi que su razon quedo desplazada y sus instintos mandaron, su mascara neutra iba siendo cambiaba por los sentimientos desbordados, ahora estos mandaban

vas a huir, como el maldito cobarde que eres- todos le miraron asombrados, ¿de donde salia eso? ¿aquel realmente era el capitan?- vamos, no seas estupido, o acaso eres igual de cobarde que tu hermano- eso, si que colmo a Syusuke, que le dio la cara, sus ojos brillaban en su furia, eso era ya demasiado, pero Tezuka no planeaba detenerse alli, eso era el principio

habla, ¿por qué dices eso?

Yuuta, asi se llama verdad? – no espero repuesta y siguio- tu hermano, en vez de esforzarse en esta escuela, huyo como un cobarde, no confiaba en si mismo asi que tuvo que huir, pero no se de que huia, si tu no vales la pena, estupido seria quien intente imitarte o superarte ya que tu desde antes eras un perdedor- las palbras secas sonaban altas ante el increible silencio que los rodeaba, nadie salia de su asombro ni se atrevia a hablar, pero Oishi no permitiria que eso pasara a peor

Por favor, Tezuka detente ¿qué te ocurre?- el capitan parecio reaccionar ante esa pregunta y volteando para dirigirse a Oishi, cayo de lleno al suelo. La aparente tranquilidad de Syusuke se quebro y sin consideracion, lanzo un golpe directo al vientre de Tezuka lanzandolo contra el piso de tierra, se paro frente a Tezuka y cion su mirada que ardia pronuncio

Eres un maldito, tu haciendote el serio y maduro y resultaste ser un hijo de puta-

Je, tal vez lo sea, pero no soy un maldito sadico- entonces se sento rapidamente y con una feroz patada a las piernas de Syusuke que lo arrojo al suelo de espaldas

La profesora sumire habia tenido que ir a atender una llamada telefonica, por ende no habia sabido del equipo desde que hablo con ellos. Iba caminando tranquila ignorando lo acontecido en las canchas, pero la presencia de su nieta le alerto, esta venia corriendo y gritando.

-abuela! Ven rapido!- llego hasta ella y con las manos en las rodillas respiraba forsozamente

-pero niña ¿qué ocurre?- inquirio ella algo preocupada

-de...bes...detenerlos!

-¿a quienes?

-A Tezuka y Syusuke- la ninña ya se habia restablecido y tomando a su abuela del brazo la jalo hasta que ambas corrian a las canchas.

Al llegar la profesora sumire no podia dar credito a sus ojos, el capitan y el segundo mejor jugador de su equipo, dos titulares a su consideracion maduros, estaban revolcandose en el suelo a golpes, mientras que Oishi corria de un lado a otro suplicandoles que se detuvieran, pero eso no era posible, Tezuka teniendo esa actitud? El capitan? Aquel chico tan serio? Ese ejemplar estudiante? Y ademas contra Syusuke que a demas de ser algo descolocado con sus superiores jamas incumplia nada, era muy tranuilo..se mantuvo estatica viendo esa escena, hasta que su nieta jalo de su brazo, entre su asombro se le quedo viendo, sin reaccionar aun.

-abuela! Debes detenerlos antes de que se lastimen seriamente- le suplico su nieta entre su desperacion, provocando que esta reaccionase y caminase hasta ellos, para hacer sonar su potente voz

Tezuka! Fuji! Detenganse ahora mismo!- y como arte de magia se pararon en seco. Tezuka estaba debajo de Syusuke ahorcandole, con los labios ensangrentados, su rostro lleno de tierra y su ropa blanca toda sucia, con tierra y sangre, arriba Syusuke daba de golpes a los potentes brazos del capitan intentando que dejase su cuello, este sangraba por la nariz al parecer rota, y estaba igual de sucio que Tezuka, en el cual se encontraba sentado, aprisionándole con las piernas.- acaso se han vuelto locos! ¿cómo es posible que esten en este estado? Separense ahora mismo!- Oishi observo con alegria a la profesora, al menos ahora alguien los detuvo, todos seguian espectantes, algunos suspiraban aliviados, como Kawamura mientras que otros a regañadientes pagaban apuestas (Ryoma aposto que Tezuka ganaba mientras Eiji sostenia que seria Syusuke en tanto inui aposto que sumire los detendria, ya que las probabilidades apuntaban a eso) mientras que Tezuka se levantaba del suelo, recojiendo sus anteojos que Syusuke habia pisado, por ende estaban quebrados, syusuke de pie sostenia la sangre de su nariz, levantando la cabeza para detener la hemorragia, mientras que sumire les veia reprobatoriamente

Algo que decir muchachos?- pregunto algo resignada, luego de un pronunciado suspiro

Creo que tengo la nariz rota- fue todo lo que dijo Syusuke

Ahhh...Eiji! lleva a Syusuke ala enfermeria por favor- menciono la angustida profesora que ahora con una mano masajeaba su cien, pensando en como deberia actuar. Eiji tomo del brazo a Syusuke y fue ayudado por Kawamura para guiar a Syusuke que mantenia la cabeza en alto deteniendo la hemorragia, mientras Tezuka veia sus anteojos, viendo si tenian solucion o si de plano necesitaba otros- Tezuka- llamo la tencion del muchacho frente a ella – no quiero saber ahora, por ende me lo diras a su debido tiempo, pero esta actitud no va acorde con la responsabilidad que tienes como capitan, ¿qué clase de ejemplo le das a estos muchachos? Lo lamento pero – se detuvo lo medito un momento y luego cuando ya convencida de lo que haria dijo – Tezuka, ya no seras mas capitan del club de tenis – la sorpresa y los murmullos no esperaron mientras que Tezuka solo bajo la mirada

Estoy de acuerdo, lo lamento profesora Sumire- luego levanto la cabeza para dejar ver la expresion neutra de siempre, ya se habia calmado y esa noticia lo hizo darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, lo hizo reaccionar. La profesora le miro entristecida, era la primera vez que Tezuka fallaba y deseaba darle una segunda oportunidad, pero su falta era grande y debia permanecer firme ante el equipo y todos lo estudiantes que le observaban y rodeaban, ante esto giro para quedar viendo a su equipo

Suichiro, ahora tu eres el nuevo capitan, termina la practica ¿entendido?- Oishi salio de su estupefaccion ante su nuevo puesto para asentir exageradamente

Equipo! 20 vueltas a las canchas ahora!- no se movieron sino hasta ver la mirada fiera de su profesora, los demas estudiante se retiraron , lo bueno ya habia terminado

To be continued...


	2. del griego Tezuka el sensible

Delirium tremens

Segundo delirium

Del griego

Tezuka el sensible

Por suerte el día viernes habia llegado, al menos eso pensaba el ex -capitan del club de tenis, Tezuka Kunimitsu. La semana se le habia caido encima con toda la cisaña humanamente posible, donde iba todos le miraban y murmuraban a sus espaldas, la escuela era una tortura, todos al verle huian despavoridos, hasta los propios titulares huian, Inui fue el unico que se atrevio a acercarsele, con una propuesta de ver a un siquiatra por posibles desordenes mentales, a esto solo suspiro e ignoro, ni Suichiro se le acercaba, con suerte se le dirigia en generalizado con el resto del equipo, ya que ahora corria y entrenaba como uno mas del equipo, que es lo que ahora era. De Syusuke no se supo mas que tendria licencia esa semana, porque efectivamente Tezuka le habia roto la nariz y tuvo que quedarse en cama tomando analgesicos. Eiji y Kawamura llegaron con esa noticia ya que la enfermera no se atrevio sola y lo llevaron a una posta donde a Eiji le pasaron la licencia, este decia que tenia toda la cara morada, Kawamura aclaro que solo era el area de la nariz. Esa tarde la profesora Sumire le habia dado un ultimatum o le pedia disculpas a Syusuke y lo hacia regresar al club o tendria que reportar lo ocurrido a sus padres, la vieja maestra se apiado del pobre y no lo reporto, salvandose de una citacion a sus apoderados y el registro de este hecho en su hoja de vida, la cual mantenia inmaculada y eso seria una grave mancha y gran deshonra a sus protectores, no le quedo de otra que hacerlo, tenia toda esa semana para hacerlo, pero como Syusuke no habia asistido no pudo hablarle, fue entonces que se percato que su unica opcion era ir a la casa del prodigio, ¿cómo lo haria? Aquí entraba cierto chico gatuno.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, cerca del area de los 9 grado, la reaccion de aquellos muchachos era la misma que en toda la escuela, repudio, si bien Syusuke dio el primer golpe, Tezuka inicio todo provocando a este, siendo el malo y Syusuke el bueno o victima en este caso. Entre insultos y desprecios, llego al salon de Syusuke que era tambien el de Eiji, a este ultimo buscaba, entro y las miradas se voltearon hasta si, observo un poco, y oyo la caracteristica risa del pelirojo, al fondo del salon, obviamente se dirijio hasta alli, en donde un alegre Eiji rodeado de chicas charlaba.

-Eiji!- llamo su potente voz, las chicas se alejaron un poco, y asi el de anteojos se coloco al lado del banco de Eiji, el cual le miraba algo asombrado- Eiji necesito pedirte un favor

-nee? Un favor?? Yo??- ronroneo su voz gatuna levantandose de golpe y apuntandose a si mismo

-tu debes conocer la direccion de domicilio de Syusuke, ¿no es asi? – le miro algo perturbado aun no se convencia de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, Eiji le observo un momento y luego con una gran sonrisa en los labios, le tomo la mano y simulando darle felicitaciones, daba golpecitos en la espalda al mayor

neee, haces lo correcto, ir a ver a syu-chan y pedirle disculpas es lo mejor, nyaaaaa, hoy despues de las practicas esperame en la puerta de salida y te llevo a su casa, esta bien, nyaaaaa?

Tezuka le vio confundido, no sabia como el pelirojo descubrio sus planes, aunque en honor a la verdad era algo obvio, solo pedirias la direccion al amigo del sujeto que golpeaste para pedir disculpas, nadie es tan macabro como para pedir ayuda al amigo del enemigo para ira a darle de ostias a alguien a su propia casa, en fin Tezuka afirmo esa idea con la cabeza, se despidio cortesmente (NA: o sea dijo adios y solo eso) para luego retirarse, mientras Eiji gritaba a los cuatro vientos que el capitan pediria perdon, ganando algo de estima publica, el pobre ex –capitan, que ya bastante se habia hundido esa semana, tendria algo de perdon publico, las masa ya no le odiarian tanto, por ahora.

Luego de las clases y la practica, en la puerta del liceo...

Tezuka se encontraba apoyado en la pared, esperando a cierto pelirojo, que le guiaria o a la perdicion o a su salvacion. Lo habia meditado toda la semana, y solo podia llegar a una macabra conclusion, si volvia a ver a Syusuke y no se controlaba, lo terminaba matando. La pelea en cuestion, si bien le sirvio para desahogarse, tambien le hizo conocer un instinto profundo un salvajismo inusitado que unico gatillo tenia era la sola presencia del muchacho castaño, una ira inmensurable, fiereza salvaje y una increible capacidad de sadismo eran la consecuencia de esa presencia, ya antes la forma de ser de Syusuke le astiaba bastante, si bien lo estima, su odio crecia aun mas, sin el sospecharlo. Tal vez el culpable de esa explosiones violentas era el hecho de que generalmente guardaba recato con sus emociones y aunque odiaba a esa persona, era cortez con ella, en cierta medida, guardando esos impulsos por años, todo era lo planeado, lo justo, lo decente lo que se podia esperar de una persona madura, sin embargo guardar todo eso, solo provoco que tarde o temprano se desquitara con algo o alguien, debido a que el causante de la mayor parte de sus desvelos y conflictos internos era el oji-azul, su ira se dirigio a el, olvidando el compañerismo y que lo estimaba, e incluso sobre protegia y sobre estimaba, siendo el blanco de su ira justificada, (solo en cierta medidad). El peso de años de silencio, eran ahora las descargas de salvajismo que se habian visto hace una semana, y la atencion desbordante que le profesaba al prodigio, se hacia notar con fuerza, mostrandole a Tezuka la unica verdad, que el rayaba en la obsesión con Syusuke Fuji, el unico que revelaba sus bajos instintos.

Recordando todo esto, llego Eiji, saltandole por detrás gritando "NANODA CAPITAN!!", aunque en efecto la pareja en dobles del muchacho era el capitan, seguia llamandole asi a Tezuka y a Oishi lo seguia tratando igual, sin importarle mucho el cargo de su amigo, comenzo a dar saltidos indicandole que lo siguiera a este punto Tezuka solo le seguia con una gran gota en la nuca, aunque sabia de esas actitudes de parte de Kikumaru, nunca penso que las hiciera sin pudor por la calle, Eiji iba feliz de la vida dando saltitos y cantando a todo pulmon, una cancion que Tezuka reconocio como "super drive", (NA: o sea, si lo escribi bien, la cancion de gravitation ¬¬ lo se porque mi dueña devil es fanatica de esa serie, hasta colecciona los mangas ) en fin, a Tezuka no le costo alejarse un poco del pelirojo y simular que solo iba por el mismo camino pero no por eso lo conocia. Luego de algunas cuadras y gritos desbordados de Eiji cuando se asustaba con los perros ¬¬U, llegaron a la casa de Syusuke, Eiji tocaba el timbre repetidamente, mientras Tezuka se masajeaba la cien y ponia como nota mental, nunca mas salir a la calle solo con Eiji, ademas de enseñarle bien la cancion, porque cuando se le olvidaba un parte empezaba de nuevo y asi sucesivamente, siendo el cuento de nunca acabar.

De la residencia de los Fuji, salio una hermosa y alta mujer parecida a Syusuke pero con el cabello mas claro y largo, esta salio y saludo con la mano, mientras esbozaba una linda sonrisa, les abrio la reja y abrazo a Eiji.

-hola Eiji-kun, me alegra que vengas a visitar a syu-chan, ayer vino otro de tus compañeros, era alto y muy timido, parece que se llamaba Kawamura- recordo la mujer mientras soltaba a Eiji, este sonrio.

siii, kawa-chan debio ser, nee, Akane-san, vine con otro compañero a ver a syu-chan- con una mano indico a Tezuka, que dio una pequeña reverencia en son de saludo, a la cual la mujer respondio amablemente y sonrio

debes ser el capitan Tezuka-kun, syu-chan me a contado sobre ti, jijiji, estara feliz de que hayan venido, el tonto de mi hermano, como termino por ser tan descuidado.

Tezuka le vio algo confuso, ¿Syusuke hablaba del en su casa?, pero ademas de comprender que Akane-san era la hermana mayor de Fuji, no entendia bien porque dijo eso ultimo, ¿a que se referia que estaba asi por distraido? Posiblemente tambien habia ocultado la pelea a su familia como el lo habia hecho, sino la hermana no lo recibiria tan bien

mira tu- menciono en pose pensativa- chocar contra la malla de contencion de la cancha durante un partido, si sera tontito, ademas con tal fuerza que se rompio la nariz-

Eiji, solo le salio una gotita mientras sonreia tontamente, Tezuka solo penso que Syusuke era mas convincente que el, ya que este dijo que se habia cruzado con un perro y se habia caido y que por eso tenia el labio roto ademas de los lentes partidos por la mitad, la madre le miro extrañada pero como su hijito nunca mentia le creyo, no asi Syusuke que era mas convincente, tenia al parecer mas experiencia mintiendo, Tezuka vio como la mujer entraba a la casa seguida por Eiji, asi que salio de sus pensamientos para seguirle tambien.

Al entrar ella, los dirigio hasta una habitacion del segundo piso, la cual estaba cerrada, asi que ella golpeo despacio, apoyando su cabeza y cuerpo en la puerta.

- syu-chan! Eiji-kun y Tezuka- kun vinieron a ver – canto con su melodiosa voz, Eiji la miraba enbelezado y Tezuka estaba nervioso de ver a Syusuke, no sabia como reaccionaria, y el miedo de volver a descontrolarse le ponia en este estado, pero claro, como siempre sabia disimularlo muy bien - syu-chan!! Abre ya!!- pero nada se oia tras la puerta, hasta que repentinamente salio Syusuke, estaba en pijama, uno blanco largo abotonado, su nariz estaba algo morada pero no se veia por el parche que tenia encima de esta, miro a Eiji con una sonrisa y dejando espacio en la puerta para que este pasara.

-hola Eiji, me alegra verte, pasa – Eiji paso, pero se detuvo para indicarle a Tezuka que lo imitara pero cuando este se dispuso a entrar, Syusuke le cerro la puerta en su cara.

-este...a lo mejor...no tiene ganas de verte- sonrio tontamente, sin saber que decirle a Tezuka que solo veia la puerta cerrada, sin previo aviso comenzo a dar pequeños cabezazos contra puerta, mientras la hermana solo le veia algo asustada.

-neee...no lo vas a dejar entrar ¿cierto? – pregunto Eiji a su amigo, que solo le sonrio.

-dejar a entrar a quien?? – era obvio que Fuji se empeñaba en ignorar al de anteojos, Eiji solo suspiro, tendria que el intervenir, a favor del ex –capitan.

Ya habian pasado unos 40 minutos desde que llegaron, Eiji intentaba convencer a Syusuke que simplemente seguia ignorando a Tezuka, que fuera de su habitacion, seguia dando cabezazos, leves y despacios, eso si, pero continuos llevando un ritmo que no se detuvo ni cambio en mas de media hora. La hermana de Syusuke subia a veces y veia como Tezuka continuaba con su actuar, ya pasados media hora, vario un poco, ahora cada cabezazo era acompañado con un desanimado e inerte "ahu", un pequeño gemido que era lo unico que habia variado en todo ese tiempo. Eiji se termino rindiendo y hablo de otro tipo de cosas con su amigo, que definitivamente, estaba convencido de ignorar al capitan. Pasada otra hora, Eiji decidio retirarse, se despidio de Syusuke y abrio la puerta para salir, alli vio a Tezuka con cara de zombie y la frente roja.

-0.0 etto..yo ya me voy...- Tezuka no hizo nada mas que asentir levemente.

-bien, gracias por traer, adios Eiji – este salio completamente de la habitacion y cuando ya estaba en el pasillo oyo como la puerta se cerraba y el golpeteo y el gemido volvian.

Dos horas mas tarde, la madre de Syusuke llego a casa, al no ver nadie abajo, decide subir, topandose con algo sumamente extraño. Un muchacho de cabellera clara y de gran altura, y bien parecido, golpeaba con su frente repetidamente la puerta de la habitacion de su hijo, mientras que sentada en el suelo su hija mayor comia botanas mientras contaba los golpes del muchacho, al notar a su madre se levanta y saluda alegremente.

-hola mama, ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo? – su madre absolutamente descolocada, se acerco a Tezuka mientras le apuntaba con la boca abierta veia a su hija exigiendo respuesta- ahh.. te efieres a eso, bueno, el es Tezuka, es el capitan del equipo de tenis de Syusuke, vino a verlo pero syu-chan no le quiso dejar verlo, y de hecho lo ignora, asi que este lleva 4 horas casi, golpeandose contra la puerta hasta que mi hermanito se digne a hablarle - termino con una gran sonrisa a la cual la madre solo de vio de malas.

-esto no es posible- se dijo a si misma, mientras posa una mano en el hombro de Tezuka – me permites- Tezuka solo se alejo de la puerta dandole espacio a la mujer de poder golpear la puerta con sus nudillos –Syusuke soy tu madre abreme inmediatamente la puerta! ¬¬ - la mujer no podia soportar la idea de que su hijo fue tan malo con un muchacho que al parecer era bueno, algo extraño, pero bueno al menos decente.

-¿qué hay madre?- salio Syusuke con su usual sonrisa, restandole importancia a la situacion del capitan.

-syu-chan, me puedes explicar esto- apunta Tezuka que estaba parado a su lado con la cabeza agachada, Fuji le mira y con cara de interrogante mira a su madre.

-no se que hace aquí, ni lo conozco, permiso quiero dormir un rato, adios madre- y cierra la puerta frente a su madre y hermana, Tezuka solo se mantiene quieto, mientras ambas mujeres le ven preocupadas.

-muchacho, duco que me hijo se digne a hablarte, ¿por qué no te vas a casa? Tal vez el lunes puedan hablar- Tezuka nego con la cabeza, para luego sentarse apoyado en la puerta.

-esperare...- las mujeres no quisieron intervenir mas y decidieron bajar a preparar la cena, y alimentar de pasada al muchacho que aun seguia alli.

Media hora despues, la puerta fue golpeada y la madre salio a atender, en ella cuatro muchachos se encontraban unos preocupados otros sonrientes, uno de ellos, el mas alegre se acerco a la señora y le saludo aleegremente.

-tiaaa!! Nya hola, venimos a buscar a Tezuka, el muchacho que esta en la puerta de la ahbitacion de syu-chan- la madre le vio algo aliviada, era Eiji con Oishi, Kawamura y Sadaharu os que venian a buscar a Tezuka, al parecer el pelirojo decido ir en busca de estos, ¿por qué tantos? Según el por si habia que arrastrar al mayor.

-hola Eiji-kun, este, me alegro ese muchacho lleva horas frente la puerta de mi syu, ya me da pena, hable con el y dice que esperara que mi hijo le hable pero ese testadura solo salio para decirme que no lo conocia y sigue ignorandolo.

-disculpe señora- intervino Oishi- ¿aun esta golpeandose contra la puerta?- dudaba en preguntar, suponia que eso era invento de Eiji.

-no, ya no, se detuvo luego de que mi hijo lo negara, ahora esta sentado contra la puerta, en silencio, pero de repente golpea la puerta y como no hay respuesta vuelve a lo mismo- explica la señora preocupada por el muchacho.

-no se preocupe mas, nos lo llevaremos a casa- sonrio inui, le causaba algo de gracia la desperacion de Tezuka, el era el unico que se habia enterado del ultimatun, y comprendia bien el porque de la actitud del muchacho.

Entraron , subieron y vieron a Tezuka tal como la madre de Syusuke les habia dicho, abrazado a sus piernas con la cabeza escondida ente ellas apoyado en la puerta de la habitacion de Fuji. Suichiro se le acerco, arrodillandose frente a el.

-Tezuka, ¿te encuentras bien? – este no respondio, solo nego con su cabeza aun escondida - ¿por qué haces esto?- el otro nuevamente nego con la cabeza y guardo un momento silencio, luego con la voz quebrada como si estuviera a punto de llorar

-yo...necesito que Syusuke me perdone – fue lo unico que dijo, mientras que todos se le acercaron para ayudarle, y apoyarlo en ese minuto en el cual se veia muy mal.

-a lo mejor debes rendirte por hoy, tal vez despues el quiera hablar contigo – le consolo Kawamura

-es mas probable que consigas contacto con el si lo dejas solo algunos dias, preferiblemente hablale el día lunes – menciono Sadaharu arreglandose los anteojos.

-ya..no...aguanto mas...-menciono Tezuka en un hilo de voz, se le escuchaba muy mal, todos se preosuparon y acercandose a el para consolarle, pero en ese preciso momento, este se levanto de golpe, y con un rapido movimiento comenzo a patear la puerta, freneticamente, mientras gritaba a todo pulmon – Syusuke abreme la puta puerta y perdoname maldita sea!!!!!!

Suichiro no logro reaccionar ante la sorpresa de ver al serio Tezukahaciendo una escenita de ese tipo, Eiji y Sadaharu reaccionaron antes y entre ambos sostenin al capitan desde atrás, para evitar siguiera dando de golpes la puerta, Kawamura se interpuso entre este y la puerta e intentaba disuaditrlo a que se detuviera, la madre se acerco a suichiro y muy despacito le dijo.

-no sera mejor llamar a otros de sus amigos, solos no creo que puedan- suichiro reacciono y cortezmente le pidio un ttelefono

casa de los kaidoh 10:00 pm

-alo...ah...si...ya le paso a kaoru..espere...¡kaoru telefono!! – llamo la madre de kaoru, este bajo de mala gana la escalera y se acerco al telefono.

-gracias mama...alo...¿qué quieres?...a la casa de quien??...¿qué?! ...pero...¿por qué tengo que ir yo??...que me vas a pasar a quien??...eh!..alo...a Ryoma??...este...psssss...bueno ya voy pero deja de darme datos que no me importan...por que debo ir a buscarlo?? ...si ya se que no sabe llegar y que es tarde pero puede...solo tengo un año mas que el como que adulto responsable!!...desde cuando Ryoma es mi resposabilidad...me da igual que tenga que reemplazar a momo...se puede cuidar solito...¿quién esta gritando??...el capitan???...ya para de gritarme¿ Tezuka??...psssssssss ya voy...no me regañes...si y voy a buscar a ryoma...pero insisto que el sabe cuidarse...a demas le caigo mal no se porque lo dejas a mi cuidado... ya dile a Sadaharu que deje de darme porcentajes!!!!!...como que soy el mas responsable despues de ustedes tres??...pero Kawamura...bueno si cuando se descontrola...si ademas que Eiji no es de confianza...pero...bueno...psssssssss ...ya detenganse que les que voy!!...si...yo le explico a su padre...sii...ya se que debo ir por las calles iluminadas!!...ahja...calle...el numero cual es?..bien...en la esquina...casa ...aja asi que un templo...bien...sii...adios...chao Sadaharu...adios suichiro...si Eiji si voy a traer al pequeñin...no no llevo ninguna raqueta...siii...ya corten!!! . - kaoru colgo el telefono bastante deseperado, tendria que ir en busca de Ryoma ademas que Suichiro le encargo cuidarlo de ahora en mas ya que suele meterse en problemas y antiguamente lo cuidaba momo, pero ya que no es titular y nada se a sabido de el ahora el era responsable, porque según Sadaharu, despues de Tezuka, Suichiro y el mismo la serpiente era el mas responsable asi que no le queda de mas que hacer lo encomendado.

-vas a salir hijo??- le pregunto su madre que estaba sentada en el sofa revisando unos papeles.

-si, debo ir a la casa de otro titular, intentare no volver tarde, adios mama – le da un beso en la mejilla toma su chaqueta y se va.

En casa de los Echizen 10:25 pm

-Ryoma!! ¿puedes ir a ver quien llama a la puerta?- le llam su madre desde la cocina, este bajando las escaleras murmura un "ya" poco audible, pero ella logra comprender que eso es una afirmacion, la llegar la abre y con una cara llena de sorpresa recibe al tan poco esperado invitado.

-¿ka...kaoru? ¿qué haces en mi casa?- le cuestiona aun sin comprender la presencia del mayor.

-Suichiro y Sadaharu me pidieron que viniera a buscarte- menciono cortantemente dando a entender que no estaba alli por voluntad propia – debes venir conmigo a la casa de Syusuke- concluyo dando la suficiente informacion, pues que mas explicaciones se las daria en el camino.

-mh..¿por qué deberia ir?- Ryoma abusaba de la situacion burlandose del mayor y agotandole la escasa paciencia que este tenia- no vaya a ser que algo malo me quieran hacer – decia en tono inocente que kaoru no se creyo ni en broma, ese niño no era una blanca paloma si era posible era peor que Syusuke y Sadaharu juntos.

-no me importa lo que pienses yo solo cumplire lo que me encargaron asi que ven conmigo ¡ahora! – el muchacho solo le veia con su mirada desafiante y una sarcastica sonrisa en sus labios, cosa que pretendia impacientar aun mas a la serpiente que de por si ya se estaba desesperando, mantuvieron la mirada desafiante un rato, hasta que por detrás de Ryoma volo una chaqueta que fue a dar a los brazos de kaoru, ambos algo extrañados voltearon y vieron a un sujeto vestido de monje que muy sonriente saludaba con la mano.

-venga, si el tonto hijo mio es tan flojo que no quiere salir con sus amigos aun cuando estos le vienen a buscar, tu madre manda eso y dice que no regreses muy tarde solo, adios- y sin mas entro a la casa cerrando tras de si. Sin darle cavidad para que el muchacho dijese algo en contra.

-supongo que no tengo mas opcion – suspiro Ryoma mientras que kaoru aun tenia una enorme gota en la nuca- oye, me pasa mi chaqueta hace frio – kaoru reacciono y le entrego la chaqueta que aun sostenia en sus manos.

-caminemos, mientras te explico que sucedió – y con eso ambos se encaminaron a casa de Syusuke.

En casa de Syusuke 11:00 pm

-Tezuka, por favor no saltes!! – gritaba Suichiro mientras los cuatros sostenian a Tezuka de la cintura que intentaba tirarse por una ventana del pasillo del segundo piso de la casa del prodigio.

-NOOO, SI Syusuke NO ME PERDONA NO QUIERO VIVIR!!! –gritaba desesperado mientras intentaba safar y lanzarse, fue en ese minuto que llegaron los otros dos, la madre les abrio y guio hasta donde estaba el suicida.

-ahh! – grito Ryoma al ver el espectaculo mientras que la serpiente solo se limito a quedar boquiabierto.- pero!! ¿qué esta haciendo?? - menciono una vez mas cerca., fue entonces que Tezuka se detuvo en seco, y solo se limito a mirar a Ryoma, Sadaharu sonrio y soltando a Tezuka se paro tras Ryoma y colocando sus manos en sus hombros sonrio diciendo.

mira Tezuka, quien esta aquí, ¿no te gustaria decirle algo??- le mira sonriente, mientras Ryoma le observa descolocado, todos imitan este gesto exigiendo respuestas de parte del chico dato.

que ¿qué es lo que dices Sadaharu?.

Tezuka lo observa un minuto mas en completa calma, pero quieto en la ventana aun. Sadaharu se le acerca a Ryoma y le murmura algo al oido, Ryoma le ve algo asustado pero el de lentes solo asiente y entonces Ryoma mira fijamente al capitan y sonriendo ampliamante dice.

-¿qué ocurre kunimitsu?

Tezuka, baja de la ventana y caminando hasta Ryoma muy lentamente se saca los anteojos, mientras caminaba algo muy extraño le ocurre a su cuerpo, sus extremidades superiores e inferiores temblaban levemente pero notoriamente, acercandose dificultosamente y luego se lanza en cima del niño llorando descontroladamente.

-BUAAAAA!! PERDONAME!!!!- le abraza colocandose encima del pequeño, mientras este gemia aterrado.

-saquenmelo, me aplasta!!!!! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE OCURRE??!!!-

-por lo visto estaba en lo cierto- todos se le acercan intentando que le explique, entonces kaoru se agacha y con el pulgar y el indice toma la muñeca del capitan dando ligeros apretones, todos se vuelvan a mirarle, este entonces le suelta y levantandose observa a Sadaharu.

-entonces el capitan sufre de delirium tremens?? – Sadaharu se sorprende de que kaoru lo sepa y sonriendo nerviosamente le cuestiona.

-como ¿cómo sabes eso?- todos siguen completamente perdidos sin saber de lo que estos hablan. Kaoru se vuelve y observa a Tezuka levantando el indice en forma de conteo.

-primero agitacion y temblor de miembros, segundo alucinaciones, tercero conducta erratica, cuarto cambio extremo en el estado animico y finalmente quinto fiebre y pulso acelerado. Es la definicion de delirium tremens, deliro con temblores es la traduccion del termino en griego-

-ka-kaoru ¿cómo sabes tanto?- pregunta asombrado Suichiro

-mh...mi madre es siquiatra, y me gusta leer sus libros de enfermedades- confiesa algo sonrojado

-interesante,..muy interesante, eres mas inteligente de lo que demuestras...-escribe afanado en su libreta Sadaharu, ante la mirada interrogante de los titulares

-que quieres decir con eso???- interroga enfadado por el comentario

-tranquilo viniendo de Sadaharu es un alago...- menciona Eiji en tono burlon.

-pero, ¿esta enfermedad tiene cura?- pregunta el siempre preocupado Kawamura, observando a Tezuka que aun llora abrazado a Ryoma.

-es que...psssssss...no comprendo como es que el presenta esta condicion – confiesa Kaidoh, ante la mirada preocupada de los presentes.

-pero muchacho, ¿a que te refieres con eso?- cuestiona la madre de Syusuke que observaba la discusion en silencio hasta ahora.

-ocurre que esta enfermedad solo se presenta en su mayoria en alcoholicos cronicos- menciona Kaidoh, mientras se agacha y observa el rostro de Tezuka- pero el no presenta las características de un enfermo cronico, ni de un alcoholico, al ser asi no se que tratamientos puede recibir- concluye algo decepcionado – aunque..-se levanta y mira a Sadaharu, que sonrie ampliamente, afirmando con la cabeza.

-yaaa! Dejense de esas actitudes, y digan de una vez que pasa!! – se exaspero Eiji que no comprendia nada hasta el minuto.

-diles Kaoru- fue todo lo que dijo Sadaharu, que parecia disfrutar de las explicaciones de la serpiente. Kaoru le vio y cerrando los ojos, metiendo una mano al bolsillo de su pantalon y afirmando su barbilla con la mano desocupada comenzó a relatar.

-delirio: divagacion, entusiasmo, agitacion grande causada por las pasiones del alma, esa era la definicion de los griegos para delirio, tal vez esa sea la respuesta esto.

-o sea que un drama pasional del alma causa esto???- pregunta bastante confundido Eiji que apenas entendia una palabra de lo que kaoru decia.

-algo por el estilo – aclara Sadaharu, mientras ve a kaoru que sigue en esa posicion aunpensativo.

-entonces ¿qué hacemos?- le pregunta suichiro a Sadaharu que sale de su abstraccion, para verle y con su mano señalando el cielo sonrie diciendo – bastante simple, descubrimos que drama pasional afecto a Tezuka y se lo solucionamos – en realidad en teoria era sencillo.

-pero nadie se a puesto a pensar en ¿qué es o que le preocupa al capitan?! – exclama Eiji que ya habia comprendido en parte la discucion.

-no lo se, pero sea lo que sea, se bien a quien involucra- menciona Sadaharu, viendo a kaoru que solo silva en signo de aprobacion.

To be continued...


	3. drogas y pasion del delirium a la razon

La brisa suave que anuncia que la madrugada esta en pleno apojeo, donde nadie transita y los pocos despiertos estan en las actividades amparadas por la noche. Donde las criaturas de la noche salen a regocijarse en sus rituales ocultos y prohibidos, donde los amantes sueñan palabras indecifrables intentando liberar su alma de aquellos sentimientos sofocantes y tan destructivos, sentimientos que convierten al mas cuerdo en un loco de hartar, sentimientos que hacen ilusionar, sentimientos que te hacen delirar...

Delirium tremens

Tercer delirium

Drogas y pasion

Del delirium a la razon

La brisa de la tarde era tranquila, se notaba que el otoño comenzaba (NA: no se en que estacion estaran pero a mi me gusta esta) un alto ciruelo se encontraba frente a la ventana de una hermosa casa de antaño, una casa de fundo ahora convertida en clinica privada, pero que aun mantiene su magia antigua. En el segundo piso, un joven observaba el ciruelo, sentado frente a la ventana, en un comodo sofa, el lugar era una especie de oficina-sala de estar, donde una mujer frente a un escritorio tecleaba en su computador, detuvo su proceder para girar en su silla y llamar la atencion del muchacho frente de ella.

¿en que piensas?

En el, siempre es en el

¿hay algo aquí que te recuerde a esa persona?

No mucho, sin embargo pienso en el

¿por qué?

Debe estar practicando con Kawamura en este momento, si, eso debe ser, y Oishi debe estar enseñando a los novatos, todo debe estar mas tranquilo sin mi presencia

¿eso crees?

No, se que es asi

¿extrañas el tennis?

¿usted extrañaria trabajar?

probablemente me sentiria inutil

eso es, asi me siento yo

¿comprendes porque estas aquí?

Luego de que estuve mas de 5 horas frente a la habitacion de Fuji, y que luego haya comenzado a romper la puerta con todo lo que tenia a mano, su madre llamo a la policia y estuve hasta las 3 de la madrugada en la comisaria hasta que mis padres me fueron a buscar ya que venian de una fiesta, me prohibieron jugar tennis y ahora debo venir a verla todos los dias, porque según dijeron algo mal estaba con migo

Eres un chico inteligente, debes comprender que de ser un hijo y estudiante modelo, pasaste a un sicotico, es como para que te manden con un sicologo, pero no te sientas mal, cuentame como comenzo esto

Debe tener un comienzo, pero generalmente son bizarros, solo los desenlaces son mas precisos pues el termino de todo es siempre mas colosal y al tener el alma inerme ante esos sentimiento te marcan mas fuerte

Siempre piensas todo de forma tan analitica y poetica, ¿no es asi?

Todo debe ser asi, hasta sentimientos abstractos como el amor

¿tu amas a alguien Tezuka?

Yo no conozco sentimiento alguno

Explicate

Si eres abierto si eres como naciste en verdad, te hieren, mueres por dentro, y yo vivire aunque eso me cueste mi propia identidad

¿por qué te haz obsesionado con ello?

¿acaso no siempre algo nos obsesiona?

Según sale en tu expediente tu consumias a los 5 años altas dosis de farmacos, puedes decirme algo al respecto ¿no es asi?

Cuando pequeño fui diagnosticado con.. .no se su nombre real, solo se que decian que tenia exceso de energia

Eras hiperactivo

Si, tanto asi que pasaba semanas sin dormir ni comer, al punto que me enviaron a una clinica mental, alli estuve hasta los 8, tres años con farmacos me hicieron insipido, frio, como soy ahora, pero..

Los farmacos no duraron por siempre

Asi es, la energia volvio, debia deshacerme de ella, o volveria a ese horrible lugar, comence a canalizarla, a estudiar leer, jugar, alli empece con el tennis, un buen canalizador de energia extra, pero no fue suficiente, un doctor que conoci en un torneo, me ayudo

¿qué te dio?

Un farmaco aun mas potente que los de la clinica, un farmaco que me controlaria

¿Cuanto llevas tomandolo?

Desde los 12 que lo hacia

¿hacias?

Dejo de hacer efecto, tenia que aumentar as osis cada vez mas, pero mi cuerpo no aguantaba, comence a vomitar sangre constantemente, y me cuerpo se me hacia ajeno

Temblores en las extremidades e insensibilidad ¿no es asi?

Correcto, encontre otra forma de canalizarme

¿cuál?

Drogas alucinogenas

¿cuáles?

No me gustan las agujas asi que solo aspire y fume

Sigues hablando en pasado

Tambien lo deje, me hacia sentir sucio

¿encontraste solucion?

No, hace 5 dias que no como ni duermo, pero lo peor fue ese día

Cuando comenzo el incidente con el

No me pude controlar y lo lastime, y cuando intente solucionarlo solo le empeore

¿qué haras ahora?

Nada, tarde o temprano mi mente se apagara y no sere mas que un cuerpo inerte, lei que el maximo de tiempo que permanecio despierta una persona fueron diez dias, si paso ese limite morire o en el peor de los caso enloquecere, aunque dudo mucho lograr pasar mi propia locura

¿no piensas decirle nada a el?

¿qué le digo? ¿Que en verdad lo odio y que mi unico deseo es matarle con mis manos o le digo que desearia que fuese mi mascota mi esclavo que hasta su alma me perteneciera, no, es mejor el silencio, siempre a sido asi lo seguira siendo

Se acabo el tiempo por hoy, toma esta receta son pastillas para dormir y sedantes que te mantendran tranquilo sigue las instrucciones, nos vemos la proxima semana Tezuka

si

Estudios, de nuevo, lo comenzaba a odiar, no solo eso sino que tambien el curso monotono que habia tomado su vida, ahora era una rutina insoportable: ir a clases, a la salida ir al sicologo, o dependiendo del día al siquiatra, luego estudiar en la biblioteca y regresar temprano a casa a hacer deberes, luego dormir, eso era todo, nada mas, ni hablar de tenis, le estaba estrictamente prohibido, nunca mas se acercaria a una raqueta en lo que le quedaba de vida, al menos eso dijo su padre cuando pago la fianza en la comisaria para poder sacarle despues del incidente en casa de Fuji.

Según recuerda, luego de estar algunos minutos llorando sobre Echizen, se paro de golpe y tomo una mesa y comenzo a golpear la puerta de la habitacion de Syusuke con ella, intentando destrozarla, ante eso la madre llamo a la policia, y aun cuando sus colegas del club intentaron detenerle, lo unico que salio de eso fue una sarta de insultos y golpes, dejando tirados en el suelo a Oishi y Kawamura, mientras los otros decidieron no intervenir por su propia salud. Fue asi como salio desposado de la casa del prodigio. En resumidas su carrera como tenista y su vida estudiantil en general se habian ido a la mierda, su vida ahora giraba en torno a sus padrea, los estudios y los farmacos, y eso se comenzaba a notar.

Desde aquel día no volvio acercarse a los demas titulares ni siquiera Oishi, se sentia mal, culpable y no deseaba verlos, porque temia lastimarles, aun recordaba la cara afligida de Eiji mientras recogia a Oishi, la cara de terror de Ryoma mientras se ocultaba tras de Kaoru, mientras que este instintivamente protegia al pequeño con su cuerpo, alejandolo de el, un ahora demonio destructor, el rostro de Inui, descolocado, como si nunca hubiese calculado aquella reaccion y la cara sombria y triste de Kawamura al no poder detenerlo. No, le era imposible acercárseles ahora, ellos se habian preocupado por el, y este solo los habia lastimado. Ni hablar de Syusuke, sino le volvia a ver jamas seria lo ideal, tenia miedo de cuanto daño pudo haberle provocado y no deseaba causarle mas daño, nunca mas. Ese día no iria a la biblioteca, no lo deseaba, asi que tendria que hacer hora en algun lugar sino queria ir a su casa a hacer deberes alla, opto por ir al parque a tomar algo de aire libre, lo necesitaba, hace mucho que no salia de las cuatro paredes que siempre lo rodeaban.

Al llegar, noto una cabellera castaño claro, sentado en un columpio comiendo un barquillo, el dueño, era aquel que lo atormentaba, vestido con el uniforme de la escuela, su bolso arrojado despreocupadamente fue el perfecto cupido en esa situacion, aunque tambien el causante de un posible desastre. Se le quedo viendo detenidamente, pensando en que es lo que hacia alli, las practicas aun no terminaban, alli recordo que tal vez aun no se retractaba de la decision tomada luego de su pelea, se entristecio ante ello, por su culpa Syusuke abandono el club de tenis. La inercia era la que le movia, puesto que su mente divagaba en su propia culpa y curiosidad frente a su martirizador, fue asi que avanzo sin darse cuenta hacia el, pero aquel cupido de cuerina, se interpuso, cayendo de boca al suelo, detrás del prodigio, que al escuchar el estruedo volteo, y alli frente a sus pies estaba el ex -capitan de Seigaku, boca abajo, con su bolso enredado entre sus pies, dando a entender que fue su descuido el causante de este accidente. Rapidamente corrio hacia Tezuka y tomandole de los hombros intento sacar su rostro enterado en la tierra, para saber si se encontraba bien.

- Tezuka!! ¿estas bien?

- ... fjghksejhkdfughyukhzsdghdc

- n.n U etto..si sacas la cara del suelo a lo mejor te entiendo - levanto un poco su cuerpo, sacando la cabeza del suelo apoyandose en sus antebrazos, mientras su mirada se mantenia aun baja-

hola Syusuke, ¿qué haces?- hablo como si nada hubiese ocurrido arrollidandose y tanteando el suelo con sus palmas-

0.0 bueno no mucho, pero tu ¿estas bien?

si, pero no encuentro mis anteojos- entonces Syusuke volteo a ver y detrás suyo estaban, los tomo y limpio con su camisa, para luego estirar la mano bajo el rostro de Tezuka, que miraba al suelo.

Toma, aquí estan- el muchacho se sento sobre sus piernas y tomo los anteojos de la mano blanca del muchacho castaño

Gra-gracias..- se sintio mal por ello, estaba algo nervioso y no sabia porque en verdad, ni entendia su titubeo, a lo mejor los medicamentos provocaron que su reaccion fuese inversa en vez de exaltarse se retrajo, lo que hay sido, ya estaba hecho y al colocarse los anteojos, pudo ver los azul intenso, casi calipso de Syusuke, viendole fijamente.

Te ves muy mal- lo dijo llanamente, dejando a Tezuka algo asombrado, ¿decia eso por la caida o era algo mas?

A... a ...-la voz no le salia, no sabia porque, instintivamente se tapo la boca con la mano, bajando la mirada, verlo solo empeoraba su reaccion

Haz estado tomando medicamentos ¿no es asi? - ahora sabia a que se referia, pero ¿cómo lo sabia?,

Kaoru, me dijo que en este tipo de casos se debia medicar al paciente, ¿qué medicamentos estas tomando?

...- no solo no le salia la voz sino que ademas deseaba no responder, Syusuke sabia de su condicion clinica, Kaoru, el mismo que le habia diagnosticado delirium tremens, le habia dicho al castaño

Kaoru me dijo que eso se daba cuando una persona con una enfermedad aumentaba en extremo o simplemente no consumia medicamentos a los cuales su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado, por un largo periodo de tiempo, aunque tambien me dijo otra cosa..- Tezuka escuchaba atento, puesto que eso era la verdad, los cambios constantes de medicamentos y el consumo de drogas alucinogenas, eran las principales causantes de esta condicion, sin embargo existia una segunda teoria que mantenia Sadaharu, que el verdadero gatillante de el accionar erratico del ex -capitan era...

Que tal vez el causante era un drama pasional- Tezuka sintio como su corazon se aceleraba, tenia un mal presentimiento respecto a eso - Tezuka- hablo despacio Syusuke, con una voz muy suave y amable- ¿estas enamorado? - temia esas palabras ¿eran esas las verdaderas palabras de lo que le ocurria? Amor, esa terrible y sofocante palabra, la que hacia que el mas cuerdo fuese un loco, era eso lo que le ocurria, penso detenidamente, mientras el castaño esperaba pacientemente una respuesta, y aun sin darle la cara ni verle a los ojos logro entablar una sencilla oracion.

No se lo que es amar - fue todo, el no amaba a Syusuke, estaba obsesionado, que era algo que la insulsa y manoseada palabra amor no cubria, eso no era amor, era, como sus amigos sospecharon, un drama pasional que abarcaba mucho mas que la tan nombrada palabra amor.

Ya veo- lo saco de sus pensamientos esas palabras que a el le sonaron con alivio, era como si Syusuke se sintiera aliviado por algo que para Tezuka era incomprensible - pues entonces, adios.

No alcanzo a darse cuenta, cuando Syusuke ya caminaba a la salida del parque con su bolso en la mano, el muchacho se fue sin mas, dejando a Tezuka mas confundido que antes, ¿qué fue todo eso? Aun no lo comprendia, aun no asimilada aquella escena, fue tan extraño, perturbador pero a la vez reconfortante, puesto que al parecer el prodigio no odiaba a Tezuka ni mucho menos, parecia incluso preocupado por e. Tal vez esa noche no seria necesario tomar sus medicamentos, el recuerdo de la imagen de Syusuke le permitiria dormir tranquilo, al menos por esa noche todo estaria tranquilo, el mañana, pues, es otro cuento, un cuento para otro día...

To be continued...

Salem


	4. pasion y dolor el delirium de Ryoma

El día llegaba con un sol que iluminaba pobremente, incapaz de calentar la frialdad del ambiente ni de las personas, las nubes terminaron opacando al gran astro al verse derrotado por la frialdad del invierno proximo... invierno que venia con un presagio desconocido e implacable que tenia una sola finalidad, alterar aun mas pequeño ecosistema de la razon, maltratandola aun mas, destruyendola por completo, dejando solo la pasion gobernar, dejemos que el corazon envuelva la razon y asi solo quede la pasion...

Delirium tremens

Cuarto delirium

Pasion y dolor

El delirium de Ryoma

El desdichado corazon del ex capitan de Seigaku, ya no daba a vasto, hacia una semana del encuentro con Syusuke y desde ese día las cosas cambiaron, el muchacho de ojos azules pasaba por su lado y le ignoraba, como si no existiera, y aunque Tezuka no se esforzaba tampoco en ser notado, eso le extrañaba, penso que por lo ocurrido en el parque Fuji ya le habia perdonado, pero tal vez eso era una ilusion simplemente un delirium mas...desde que comenzo con el tratamiento nuevo, su mente desvariaba, no recordaba como llegaba a ciertos lugares, y a veces se encontraba por completo desorientado, sin saber que hacia ni donde, ademas de situaciones falsas, como cuando juraria haber hecho algo y de hecho no, varias veces se encontraba conversando con alguien y luego se descubrio sentado en alguna parte solo, sus deliums empeoraban ahora alucinaba y ademas tenia amnesia, eso no era bueno, sin mencionar que su cuerpo descontrolado, siempre botabas las cosas era mas torpe y los temblores volvieron y peor aun, al parecer aquel tratamiento tampoco era bueno para el, ¿acaso su unica solucion era una lobotomia?

Decidio buscar ayuda, puesto que el no sabia lo suficiente para automedicarse y ya habia tenido malas experiencias por ello antes, pero¿ en quien debia confiar?, necesitaba alguien de confianza con los conocimientos sobre su condicion necesitada a...

-kaoru!!- llamo el ex capitan al muchacho que salia de su salon , este al notar quien le llamaba se acerco al de anteojos y mirando fijamente sus ojos dijo sin mas preambulos

-volvieron los ataques, ¿no es asi?- el muchacho era admirable, realmente conocia ese campo, tezuka solo asintio tristemente antes de decier algo, kaidoh tomo de su manga y le guio a su casa, en donde tenia los implementos de su madre con los cuales pretendia ayudar al de anteojos.

A la salida de la escuela cierto muchacho de anteojos opacos miraba de forma extraña, parecia molesto con el chico bandada, kaidoh se detuvo frente a este y con un leve gesto le saludo, sin embargo inui no devolvio el saludo, solo siguio mirandole penetrantemente, hasta que sotlo con ira contenida.

-¿a dónde vas, tenemos practica o acaso se te olvido?- kaoru le vio algo desconcertado parecia demasiado molesto aun tratandose de las practicas, su comportamiento era exagerado

-yo...ayudare al capitan, necesita de mi ayuda y pretendia llevarlo a mi casa a ver a mi madre- en realidad no kaoru pensaba en decirle a su madre solo en una ultima instancia, porque aunque fuera su madre, ella tenia la mala costumbre de ver a sus pacientes como conejillos de indias, y preferia evitarle mas sufrimiento a su capitan

-no puedes saltarte las practicas - fue todo lo que dijo y con un fuerte agarre, tomo a kaoru por el antebrazo y pretendia arrastrale si era necesario a las canchas, pero un agarre de la otra mano del muchacho le detuvo

-calmate Sadaharu, es solo un vez que faltaria kaoru, ademas el practica el doble que los demas esto no le afectara en lo mas minimo - hablo con sabiduria el capitan, sabiendo el duro regimen que el mismo Sadaharu le habia impuesto a la serpiente, ademas el capitan o ex capitan, conocia la verdad tras esa sobre preocupacion por el chico, hacia algunos meses que inui le comento su condicion sexual , asi que podia suponer que era lo que molestaba a Sadaharu,, el hecho de que su serpiente se preocupara tanto por el ex capitan, al punto de faltar a una practica y ademas hacerlo sin su consentimiento (NA: como si kaoru tuviera que pedrile permiso al chico dato para invitar a alguien a su casa) a todo esto kaoru miraba alternando a cada uno esperando saber quien ganaria el control de su tiempo, haciendolo sentir algo impotente, pero ante sus mayores prefirio no intervenir

-esta bien, por hoy no hay problema, pero entrenaras el doble baajo mi supervision entendido?-en el fondo eso le beneficiaba, pasaria algunas horas a solascon mamushi y ademas entrenandolo

-si, sempai, adios - y despacio inui le solto al igual que Tezuka que luego de despedirse con un gesto siguio a la serpiente que caminaba ignorando sin saberlo, la atenta mirada tras los anteojos opacos

el viaje a casa de kaoru fue silencioso, caminaban en silencoi uno al lado del otro sin sobresaltos, a diferencia de la aterradora experiencia con Eiji, aun recordaba la infernal cancion que repetia una y otra vez el muchacho, en fin, seguia pensando en Sadaharu, suponiendo que kaoru era ignorante de los sentinmientos de este, en lo cual no se equivocaba, puesto que la serpiente ignoraba la fijacion de inui por el, llamenlo inocencia o abstraccion, la cosa es que Sadaharu le perseguia desde que llego al club de tennis y cada vez era mas evidente pero en fin, al menos que se lo dijeran directamente y sin rodeos kaoru no lo notaria, en esto pensaba Tezuka cuando sintio la voz de kaoru que le indicaba que su casa estaba en la esquina contraria a la que el capitan habia llegado, sin darse cuenta de las advertencias del muchacho, habia caminado mas de la cuenta.

Esperaba sentado en un gran estudio lleno de libros, al parecer el escritorio de la madre de kaoru. Este buscaba ente los libros de un gran estante , uno en particular que Tezuka desconocia, mientras buscaba el telefono sono y fue kaoru a atender...

La puerta se abrio, mientras Tezuka esperaba el regreso de kaidoh, alguien entro y sus pasos se acercaron sigilosamente a Tezuka, un frio aire sintio en su cuello, voltio a ver que era y la mirada azul- calipso le congelo, unas manos rodearon su cuello, mientras que un leve susurro llamandole estremecio su cuerpo, el calido aliento en su oreja y el calor de su cuerpo pegado al suyo, le extasiaba, le invitaba a a dejarse llevar, cada vez mas despacio perdiendoce en su aroma, su nombre pronunciado por los exitantes labios de Syusuke, le hacia rendirse ante su encanto, se mostraba vulnerable ante el, solo ante el... ¿por qué estaba alli? No lo sabia, pero tampoco le importaba, levanto su cuello, para darle mas espacio al prodigio, pero este se detuvo, soltandole lentamente, para rodearle y acercandose a su boca, sentarse en sus piernas, y cada vez mas cerca de su cuerpo, levanto sus manos para rozar su pecho hasta apoyarse en sus caderas, donde se detuvo, mientras que sus ojos azules miraban lascivamente al de anteojos, pronuncio en un ronroneo, cerca de sus labios permitiendole un leve roce al capitan, "mitsu" como le gustaba ser llamado asi por Syusuke, aun cuando dijese su nombre en son de burla eso le gustaba en extremo, pero algo paso, el aire hasta entonces calido se enfrio. Una terrible sensacion cruzo su espalda y la sonrisa sadica de Fuji era aterradora, cuando iba a preguntar o escapar, un frio se clavo en su vientre sintiendo el liquido carmesi recorrer su vientre...

-buchou!, ¿se encuentra bien? – la voz preocupada de kaoru le desperto, una alucinacion, eso era, una terrible alucinacion. Desperto en brazos de kaoru, al parecer se habia caido al suelo mientras vivia el delirium, y este le habia recogido

-estoy bien...-fue todo lo que dijo, parandose en un intento de no preocupar mas al chico

-sera mejor que se recueste en el sofa, debe terminar cansado luego de la deliracion – en efecto Tezuka sentia el cuerpo de piedra y esa opcion no le caia nada mal, pero para alegrar un poco al chico decidio bromearle un poco, aunque no lo crean el tenia sentido del humor

-de acuerdo me acostare, pero no me trates de viejo, solo tengo unos años mas que tu – kaoru se sonrojo levemente, al percatare de que lo trataba con demasiada formalidad, pero su sonrojo fue mas violento al ver al capitan sonreirle abiertamente, para el eso era impensado, ver la sonrisa del capitan era un privilegio, el cual solo el habia obtenido de todo el club de tennis, superando incluso a Syusuke.

-le..te acompañare..- se corrigio aun sonrojado.

Estuvo durmiendo algunas horas, mientras kaoru leia unos libros buscando alguna ayuda, pues bien reconocia el problematenia problemas en hayar la solucion, teniendo que abusar de la biblioteca de su madre. Entre tanto, se sintio un golpeteo en la puerta, kaoru se levanto y fue a abrir, tamaña sorpresa se llevo al ver a su visitante.

- ¿qué haces tu aquí? – cuestiono asombrado el chico serpiente

vaya kaoru, manera de recibir invitados – le molesto el chico, kaoru solo de vio enfadado, ¿pero que hacia Ryoma en su casa? No lo entednia y ademas se burlaba de el – si quieres saber – siguio el muchacho viendo el suelo – Sadaharu me dijo que estabas aquí con el capitan –

eso no explica que haces aquí- espeto kaidoh algo mas tranquilo, tenia el leve presentimiento que Ryoma ocultaba algo y ese era el verdadero motivo por el cual se encontraba alli

quiero ayudar – fue todo lo que dijo bajando aun mas la mirada apenado, le costaba reconocer que estaba preocupado por alguien, y encima de ese alguien .

si quieres puedes pasar – respondio kaidoh con un tono mas dulce, al percatarse de la preocupacion del chico, era raro ver asi a Ryoma, pero el nunca se atreveria a burlarse de ello, eso era caer bajo y el nunca lo haria, menos con un niño como Ryoma

eh!..gracias kaoru – si mamushi fuese mas atento hubiese notado el leve sonrojo en Ryoma, pero asi es la serpiente

Kaoru condujo a Ryoma hasta a la sala – escritorio de su madre donde en un amplio sofa cubierto por una manta el ex – capitan de Seigaku descansaba apacible, Ryoma se acerco y le vio curioso, era raro ver asi a Tezuka tan tranquilo y relajado, no serio como siempre siendo un cambio que le favorecia, mientras kaoru observaba al pequeño viendo al mayor, era una escena bastante tierna pero decidio interrumpirla para sentarse en un sillon con un enorme libro de Freud. El tiempo paso y ya sea el cansancio mental o la placides del sillon que kaoru se quedo dormido en el. Ryoma estaba sentado sobre en escritorio con las piernas cruzadas viendo fijamente a la serpiente, que dormia tranquilo, y al igual que Tezuka su rostro comunmente que da susto estaba relajado y apacible creando una cautivadora imagen, durmiendo en un sillon abrazado a un libro, Ryoma le veia embelezado, no podia despegar la vista del chico, armandose de valor, se levanto del escritorio dispuesto a bajarse de el, pero al hacerlo boto un libro, asustado vio a kaoru que seguia dormido, tranquilizandose, pero sin percatarse que al que habia despertado era a otro. Tezuka abrio levemente los ojos, para dirigir su mirada a la escena mas extraña e inesperaba que haya tenido la suerte de ver...

Ryoma se acercaba lentamente y sigiloso cual gato al sillon, donde la serpiente dormia , al estar lo suficientemente cerca, poso sus manos sobre el descanso de brazos del sillo, y balanceandose sobre este, levanto su cuerpo en el, para acercarse al cuerpo de kaoru. Y lentamente cerrando sus ojos poso sus labios sobre los del inconciente mamushi. Tezuka observaba como aquel niño, un gran rival suyo, aprovechaba la inconciencia del otro para besarle a su antojo, claro esta que el beso no era apasionado, puesto que no queria despertar a kaoru, pero aun asi ese beso iba cargado de sentimientos, los cuales el pequeño cargaba consigo, tanta pasion en un beso tan inocente , Tezuka decidio dejar de ver y volver a dormirse superficialmente, para dejar a Ryoma en su intimidad, aquell seria un secreto, pero tarde o temprano Tezuka hablaria con Ryoma, para intentar ayudarle, al menos para que el pequeño se desahogara.

Al irse kaoru, Tezuka se levanta de la improvisada cama, en donde descansaba, para sentarse sobre el escritorio, en el cual Ryoma se encontraba.

parece que ya se siente bien buchou – dijo Ryoma con una sonrisa al ver al capitan con su mirar serio habitual

mh..si, Ryoma quiero que me respondas algo con sinceridad – le vio fijo esperando una afirmacion, el pequeño le miro algo sorprendido, pero enseguida volvio a su mirada calmada y asintio con la cabeza – bien, responde ¿cuándo le diras a kaoru que lo amas? – como era de esperarse el capitan fue directo, demasiado directo, Ryoma se sorprendio tanto que casi cae de la mesa, y mirando con sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa intento refutarlo, pero la mirada fija del capitan le dio a entender que no cabian explicaciones, asi su rostro se sonrojo al maximo, y bajando la mirada para ocultar su rostro, decidio aceptar lo evidente

me... me viste hace rato ¿no es asi? – Tezuka asintio con la cabeza, mientras los ojos de Ryoma se humedecian sin que este pudiese evitarlo

desde cuando.. sientes esto – pregunto Tezuka con el tono mas amable que pudo, no queria hacer sentir incomodo al chico

creo que me intereso desde que jugue con el la primera vez..- confeso Ryoma, sin poder evitar que una lagrima recorriera sus mejillas, Tezuka recordo la primera vez que vio a Syusuke jugar y recordo aquel sentimiento que vivio entonces, aquello que lo obsesiono con el chico, al parecer el y Ryoma no eran tan distintos

vas a decirselo alguna vez? –

no, me doleria mucho que me rechazara, prefiero admirarle en silencio – respondio mas calmado, pero aun con la mirada humeda

tranquilo- y entonces Tezuka abrazo a Ryoma y le permitio desahogarse en su pecho, viendo como aquel orgulloso chiquillo sucumbia por primera vez ante la serpiente, pero por culpa de algo mas que el tennis – tranquilo, te ayudare , te ayudare a confesarselo a kaoru – Ryoma levanto la vista para ver bien a Tezuka que le sonreia levemente – debes decirselo, no puedes guardar esto, te hara mal – Ryoma le observo resignado, no queria decirselo, pero era verdad que era necesario, y hundiendo denuevo su cabeza murmuro

gracias, capitan –

to be continued ...


	5. rayando la realidad perdiendo ante la mo

La pasion es facil de confundir con la locura, y es que a veces las delimitaciones entre ambas son bizarras y escasas...e oido cuentos de una realidad de sombras y mentiras de la fantasia del loco y el sueño del artista, un lugar donde solo alguien como yo podria estar, o tal vez como tu, el que vive al limite de la realidad, caminando por la orilla de la locura y rayando en lo cuerdo. Si mal no recuerdo, eso fue lo que vi en ti, mi propio reflejo, mi propio ser, lo que nadie ve en mi...

Delirium tremens

quinto delirium

rayando la realidad

perdiendo ante la Moria

salgo de mi hogar para llegar a la institucion de la educacion, donde la tortura diaria comienza, mis notas van en picada y los farmacos me estan destruyendo... si aun no colapso es porque me fije tres objetivos antes de caer en mi propia locura, antes de entregarme a las sombras de mi mente, debo cumplirlos...

Ryoma es el primero, sus sentimientos se me fueron confiados y es mi deber guiarle y apoyarle como el mayor que soy, su alma no descansara hasta que confiese lo que siente y para eso tenemos un plan: primero debemos mejor la relacion de Ryoma con Kaidoh, hacer que se lleven bien, lo mejor posible, luego conseguir la confiensa y planificar una forma especial de como revelarle lo que siente y luego enfrentarse y atenerse a la reaccion de Kaoru y si la moria es cruenta con nosotros, si es que acaso nos convertimos en un juguete del destino, atenernos a la reaccion de Inui, en el caso que su mente maquinal descubra nuestro accionar...

el segundo de mis objetivos es arreglar las cosas con los demas estudiantes de alguna forma, forma que aun no consigo maquinar, pero tal vez logre dilucir despues...

y el tercero y ultimo, es el que mas afrenta me hace, es el que mas dolor me causa y el responsable de todo, Syusuke... debere enfrentar su mirada calipso y decirle todo, absolutamente todo lo que me a pasado, no callare nada...si todo sale como quiero cuando desaparesca, cuando el mundo de la locura me lleve y trague de este mundo, lo hare sin remordimientos, puesto que al fin alguien me conoceria por completo, porque el sabria todo de mi, yo solo quiero que el tenga mi escencia, sepa quien soy aunque me odie, en el veo la locura latente, y solo deseo que comparta la mia, suena extraño pero esta es mi forma de declaracion amorosa que vulgarmente llaman. Descubrir los mantos de dudas y mentiras y dejar mi alma al descubierto frente a el...

se que caminas entre la limitacion de lo racional y lo no, posees parte de mi locura, causaste mi locura y si e de morir llevare tu razon conmigo...hasta despues de muerto me sentiras, no viviras sin pensar en mi...

ese sera mi regalo de despedida...solo para ti Syusuke, mi unica musa y asesino, quien destruyo quien fue Tezuka Kinumitsu...

buchou!!! - el pequeño ryoma saca de sus divagaciones al capitan, que le esperaba sentado en una banca del patio

hola Ryoma – no dijo mas,¿ para que?

¿acaso no almuerzas?- ryoma traia un pan en su mano y se lo ofrece al capitan

no, gracias...- no comeria a ver si eso aceleraba el proceso planeado

deberia, pero bueno- se sienta a su lado y toma un sumo de naranja

lo vi en la mañana- Tezuka no pregunto, era muy obvio, sus conversaciones solo giraban en torno a el- venia caminando hasta aca con Inui... estuve pensando en descubrir su horario de salida para crear encuentros casuales

pareceria que eres un acosador- fue lo primero que penso y asi era

no me critiques, eres tu el loco- a ese punto solo lo podian ver con humor, aunque nunca lo pensaron se convirtieron el unico apoyo el uno del otro, compartiendo mas de lo esperado al conocerse

es una buena idea despues de todo, llevala a cabo

si, cambiando de tema, averigue algo con las compañeras de clase de Fuji – silencio un poco, pero al ver la evasiva del capitan decidio continuar- al parecer...esto tal vez te afecte un poco pero es necesario que lo sepas...Syusuke se cambiara de escuelaal termino del semestre... Capitan solo te queda un mes para llevar a cabo tu plan...sino sera muy tarde...

mh...bien gracias, recuerda que el viernes le entregas la nota a Kaidoh para que te le declares no lo olvides...- luego se fue sin mas, Ryoma conocia solo parte de su plan, sin conocer el teatral desenlace que este planeaba como gran final...

estaba por entrar a la biblioteca cuando escucho su nombre detras suyo, voltio para averiguar el motivo, pero no recibio mas respuesta que una nota, la tomo y cuanso decidio preguntar, el mensajero se retiro rapido como mercurio.

Caminaba por las canchas era de mañana y de hecho tenia clases pero no se sentia preaparado para pasar historia, decidiendo que el aire y la mañana lo ayudarian, y a lo mejor las viejas canchas le devolvian la paz que no tenia hace mucho...la moria es tan poderosa que ni el mismo Zeus puede controlarla ni intervenir, tanto es asi que sabiendose indestructible se vuelve caprichosa jugando con sus juguetes humanos, como si todo fuese su capricho incomprensible, elo alli, sentado en una banca mirando las redes imaginarias de su mente con la mirada perdida y los ojos y rostro empapados en lagrimas. Fue tanto el shock de aquella imagen salida del cielo torsido de sus fantasias, aquella celestial imagen de verle quebrajado yu debil que su unico deseo era estar con el y hundirlo con el, aprovechar su miseria para darle su regalo enfermiso, ese era su momento, y su mente lo planeo mucho, ya que sus pies se le adelantaron y ya estaba frente a el viendolo sin pudor de su mirada desquiciada y sonrisa sadica, viendo el alma desquebrajada en sus torturadores ojos calipsos. Este le vio y al notar su mirar bajo la suya y se atuvo a lo venidero.

¿que ocurre?- intento mas no pudo callar su tono de saticfaccion absoluta

nada, ¿que es lo que me puede ocurrir? Y sera mejor que me vaya querras estar solo – se levanto sin mirarle, pero una mano intrusa tomo su cuello irguiendo su cabeza obligando su mirar levantar siendo poseida por la mirada café que bajaba por su rostro

dime, ¿que te pasa? ¿quien ademas de mi te pudo dañar asi?

Existen mas que tu ¿sabes?

Pero solo yo puedo hacerte daño – Syusuke no respondio, sintio que su destino ya no le pertenecia , Moria gobernaba de nuevo y lo hacia a travez de Tezuka

haz de mi lo que tu capricho designe – no dijo mas solo cerro los ojos y solto su cuerpo a lo inevitable, Tezuka le vio fijo para luego soltarle y dejar caer el cuerpo del prodigio al suelo, donde cayo de rodillas y dejo su cabeza baja aun con los ojos cerrados

no hare nada con tu cuerpo, pero exigo algo de ti

¿que quieres de mi?

Tu mente, tu alma, tu todo, tienes que ser mio mas alla de lo humano y fisico, tu razon debe ser mia

ya es tuya, siempre e sido tuyo, tu me manejas

NO!! eres tu mi dueño, tu eres el unico que me maneja – cayo de rodillas frente al prodigio tomandose la cabeza con ambas manos luego la razon dio paso a la pasion...

to be continued...

perdonen la tardanza y ademas lo corto de este cap pero lo e escrito nose cuantas veces y no me convence asi que le deje hasta aquí y el proxi cap lo hago mejor

gracias por leer

se despide

atte

salem


	6. designios de moria syusuke en sus limite

Frias brisas tocan mi alma con el yugo de la muerte cerca de mi existir...dime un motivo para no hui, retenme en este mundo si asi lo deseas, solo tu sabes todo y lo manejas a su vez, vamos! No me niegues, no me ignores, dime! Cual es mi destino?! Madre impia y desalmada, guiame...aun contra mi voluntad...

Delirium tremens

sexto delirium

designios de Moria

Syusuke en sus limites

le miro con verdadera tristeza, la vida le habia torturado y maltratado sin fin, eso era solo lastima lo que podria llegar a sentir por Tezuka, lastima nada mas...

levantate- menciono viendole desde su posicion de pie

no... no te obedecere...- apretando sus cienes con mas fuerza reafirma su posicion

dijiste que era tu dueño, hazme caso y levantate...Mitsu...- Tezuka sintio como su mente se detuvo en su vaiven, aquel nombre habia salido de sus labios, aquello era lo que mas deseaba, que fuese tratado asi por el prodigio era...cruel, ahora no habia vuelta atrás le pertenecia a Syusuke

...- no dijo nada solo se levanto mirando el suelo

mirame- cada palabra, cada orden poseia un tinte extraño, la voz de Syusuke se volvio turbia y grave, ¿que era eso? ¿que le ocurria? ¿acaso disfrutaba ordenarle?

...- levanto la vista para ver una gran sonrisa en el muchacho, pero este tenia los ojos abiertos de forma seria y a la vez macraba, la sonrisa sadica coronaba el conjunto

¿desde cuando dices que soy tu dueño? - ambos de pie, uno frente al otro se miraban, uno serio el otro sonriente

desde que gobiernas todos mis pensamientos y hasta mi logica y mi razon -

entonces, ¿esta es una especie de declaracion de amor?-

el llamado amor no cubre esta obsesion-

¿como te calmarias? ¿besandome? O acaso ¿matandome?- Tezuka bajo su mirar, realmente no lo sabia, deseaba arrastrar a Syusuke a la locura con el, para unirse en lo bizarro y el lo tranfuge, pero no contaba con que Syusuke aquel demonio de una sonrisa maquiavelica, ya estuviese en los lindenes de su propia locura ¿como enloqueces a un loco?

Me doy cuenta que ya nada tuyo puedo obtener, asi es que mejor me voy- la voz cortada por la tristeza... pero esto no basto para ablandar el frio corazon contrario

no...aun puedo darte algo...- se miraron un minuto, el sadismo y el descontrol se observaban

¿que? ¿que estarias dispuesto a darme?

Mi vida...- Tezuka se sorprendio al oir eso, aquello era una entrega absoluta de algo que el nunca penso pedir...su vida...realmente se lo iria a dar??

no puedes, no puedes darme eso – nego con la cabeza enfaticamente, pero el joven de mirada calipso le detuvo tomando entre sus manos el rostro del capitan, se miraron pero fue distinto, el sadismo ya no estaba solo una sonrisa alegre y consoladora y los ojos calipso coronandole, le vio con melancolia y solo alli sintio algo quebrarse en su interior...luego la Moria siguio con su macabro plan, las cosas son como ella lo quiere y punto... la muerte es lo que espera al insolente que sobre sus mandatos quiera pasar...

desperto en una sala blanca con las ventanas abarrotadas con blancas cortinas, todo era tan blanco que llegaba a molestar la vista. Intento incorporarse pero solo logro mover la cabeza, puesto que el resto de su cuerpo se encontra amarrado a la camilla con fuertes correas de cuero. Miro a un lado y descubrio un ventanal de pared completa, tras este su madre y padre llorando juntos a su lado su abuelo con la maestra Sumire.

¿que era aquello? ¿acaso ya lo habian dado por loco y se encontraba en un manicomio? Lamentablemente asi era. Intento recordar que habia sucedido, pero le era desconocida la forma en la que termino alli, y lo mas extraño era que sentia el cabello humedo no entendia eso, pero un fuerte dolor en su pecho le recordo a Syusuke y su entrega, requeria verlo y comprobar aquello, necesitaba verle, sentirle, saber que en realidad su vida le pertenecia..

joven Tezuka...-

una voz proveniente de un altoparlante desvio sus pensamientos, en una sala conectada a a la suya con ventanales se encontraba un viejo doctor, dueño de aquella voz – digame jovencito como se siente? - miro un momento aquella sala donde varias enfermeras preparaban jeringas, que en casos extremos servirian para doparlo, a su lado cinco jovenes con cara de aprendices escribian rapidamente las supuestas reacciones del muchacho que ahora ya se habia convertido en un conejillo de indias. Miro a sus padre que se encontraban epectantes y con un sonoro suspiro volvio a su ser serio y mirando al doctor respondio.

Si usted estuviera amarrado a una camilla ¿como se sentiria?- el doctro le miro con una gran sonrisa mientras acariciaba sus barbas blancas

bueno, comprende que es por seguridad, pero si prometes cooperar podemos hacer algo-

mhhh...- solo menciono molesto frunciendo el ceño

pero dime muchacho debes estar confundido ¿sabes donde estas?

Si, en un manicomio

preferimos clinica mental pero si, eres inteligente debes saber porque estas aca

eso, ...no se como llegue pero comprendo el porque

bien, entonces te explicare como llegaste aquí. La verdad es que tu maestra aquí presente te encontro en la piscina de la escuela, sentado en el borde sosteniendo un cuchillo ensangrentado y el agua al igual que tu llenos de sangre... ¿recuerdas algo?

AHHHHHHHHHH!! - espasmos brutales de parte del muchacho, remeciendose entre sus amarradas, que luego de escuchar la historia sintio su corazon estallar y su cabeza arder, mientras que sus pupilas se abrian a la verdad, viendo lo ocurrido en su mente comenzando el delirium...otra vez

Tezuka!! ¿estas bien? - pregunta preocupado el muchacho al ver al de anteojos cayendo al suelo

...- syusuke escuchaba las incoherencias que mencionaba el muchacho, mientras sentia el movimiento involuntario de las extremidades de este entre sus brazos, que intentaban sostenerle

Tezuka hablame...- el rostro se elevo y el panico llego, aquel ser era una aberracion, un demonio en carne, la mirada desquiciada de Tezuka se clavaba en su ojos, y los reflejos actuaron, Syusuke intento liberarse, pero los firmes abrazos del capitan fueron mas rapidos aprisionandole contra su pecho

damelo..- una voz desquiciada grave y ajena al capitan salian de sus labios

te..te...- apenas podia hablar ante el miedo y la falta de oxigeno

damelo..me lo ofreciste, ahora damelo!!!- grito fuera de si, con una de sus manos comenzo a apretar el cuello del muchacho, enterrando sus uñas en la piel blanca, y como si de un acto de redencion se tratase, el mismo Syusuke elevo sus manos a su cuello y con ambas manos se comenzo a estrangular a si mismo, dando a entender que su vida era de Tezuka, que su vida ya no le pertenecia.

Las manos no tardaron en caer, indicando asi la inconciencia del joven, que yacia sobre el pecho de Tezuka, con suma delicadeza, le levanto en brazos, tomandolo como una suave copa de brio, como su tesoro mas preciado. Camino un momento con el en brazos llevandolo a un destino incierto, que ni el conocia, vio las rejas que conducian a la piscina, encaminandose hasta alli. Saco de su bolso (que traia consigo a todo esto) un corta carton (o cuchillo cartonero) y con el abrio la cerradura de la reja que rodeaba la piscina, ingresando a esta...

su vida era suya, era un regalo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar...

to be continued...

lo deje ahi XD es que no supe como seguirle, asi que aquí va mi duda que ustedes fieles lectores responderan

syusuke vive o muere??

eso piensenlo, hasta el prox cap

se despide atte

salem


	7. el escape y el pacto

Los pactos son para se cumplidos, los juramentos, para ser oidos y los sentimientos para ser escondidos, tras mantos de mascaras vacuas, vacias, sin alma. Repite el mantra social, "ser lo que esperan que seas". Acaba con tu alma en la felicidad humana o al contrario, contagiate de mi locura y llenate de mi libertad, deja que me señalen y nombre con insultos, pues ellos son los locos si son felices asi, toma mi mano y hundete conmigo en el Delirium...

Delirium tremens

septimo delirium

el escape y

el pacto

El resto era borroso, de la entrega de Syusuke a la piscina, tenia vagos recuerdos, pero ya despues nada...fue como si despertara de un sueño negro sin conciencia, de esos que al despertar no hay nada aunque si lo hubo. Recuerda estar sentado en la orilla de la piscina, mirando fijo el agua de esta, donde un tibio liquido carmesi se fundia con el liquido cristalino, los fluidos vitales se mezclaban en una danza frente a sus ojos, desperto de su ensimismamiento al escuchar un grito desgarrador de parte una aluman que por alli transitaba, fijo su vista en el lugar en donde esta observaba con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas. Alli, tan hermoso como el angel que era, en todo su esplendor, flotaba placidamente el cuerpo frio de Syusuke Fuji. En forma de cruz y boca arriba flotaba sobre los liquidos vitales, mientras que sus muñecas rotas dejaban salir el borboteante carmesi. Tezuka bajo la mirada y vio sus manos, en ellas estaba el corta carton ensangrentado, se observo un poco mas y se vio empapado en agua y sangre...despues no supo mas.

Desperto en una blanca habitacion, acostado en una cama a la cual estaba amarrado con correas de cuero, miro sus alrededores y noto que ya no estaba en la "pecera" en la que desperto la primera vez. En unos instante de pensar y descubrir que definitivamente habia sido internado en una clinica mental, sintio la puerta de su habitacion ser abierta, y ver en el umbral de la misma a la profesora Sumire, la cual se veia mas demacrada que de costumbre. Esta tomo asiento frente a la camilla, viendo fijamente al joven frente a ella, suspiro levemente y sonrio apacible.

¿como te sientes?- Tezuka le vio con cariño, su profesora aun le guardaba algo de cariño

cansado, gracias por visitarme Profesora Sumire- tendio a sonreir

je!..eres como mi hijo, no te podia dejar

¿como esta?- corto el capitan, Sumire comprendio y medito un poco antes de responder

lo trasladaron a tiempo a un centro de urgencia, se esta recuperando, perdio mucha sangre, pero estara bien, según se ya desperto, pero no ha querido hablar con nadie, dicen que el trauma, luego de que...bueno, tu sabes – se detuvo algo nerviosa

en realidad no se – hablo con naturalidad, como si del clima tratase- no recuerdo muy bien lo acontecido esta tarde

diras esa tarde – corrigio- llevas una semana internado

mhh...con razon me siento tan cansado, me gustaria hablarle

¿a quien?- cuestiono con duda

a Syusuke, debo decirle algo

no te dejaran verlo, tienes orden del juzgado de permanecer aquí y nunca mas acercartele

¿y por que dijeron eso? - pregunto inocente e ignorante de dicho juicio

porque te juzgaron por intento de asesinato- hablo tristemente

aun asi...debo verle – miro el cielo de su recamara ido de este mundo, ensimismado

si lo vieras ¿que le dirias? - inquirio con esperanza

le diria que ya puede hablar- sonrio con superioridad

que?!!! - la profesora Sumire no se esperaba algo semejante

recuerdo que cuando flotaba en la piscina le ordene no hablar, es por ello que aun guarda silencio- su rostro se mostro serio y al ver el asombro de su maestra se vio presto a explicarse-el me dijo que su vida me pertenecia y que yo era su dueño es por ello que obedece ciegamente mis ordenes, de hecho me atreveria a decir que el mismo Syusuke se corto las venas por mi, como forma de demostrarme que su vida era completamente mia

ehh...- no sabia que decir aquello era insostenible, ¿Syusuke se hizo eso a voluntad? ¿acaso era cierto que no hablaba por una orden dada por Tezuka? Pero antes de seguir pensando el muchacho frente a si comento

deseo hablarle y ordenarle olvidarse de mi y ser feliz, se que no me cuestionara, puesto que se que me es leal a toda costa

o...sea que ¿el obedeceria dicha orden? - cuestiono asombrada

por supuesto, soy su dueño, el me obedecera – menciono calmado sintiendo por primera vez desde que todo esto comenzo, paz, finalmente estaba tranquilo, el y Syusuke compartian la locura, el delirium y eso lo hacia sentir completo, por primera vez, se sentia verdadero.

Pues entonces – llamo su atencion la maestra Sumire – debes ir a verlo y ordenarle ser feliz

eh!...- acaso su maestra ¿lo apoyaba? ¿le creia? ¿tanta era la confianza que le tenia? Y lo mas importante ¿le ayudaria a conseguir su objetivo? Antes de morir de angustia consiguio formular la pregunta - ¿me ayudara a ver a Syusuke?

Solo si me respondes algo – se sentia feliz, contaba con su maestra, pero lo de la condicion le dio mala espina, y ademas la gran sonrisa de su sensei no era de confiar, pero era su maestra y ademas cuando tendria de nuevo la oportunidad de hablar con alguien y que este le creyera y ayudara, ni sus padres iban a verlo, su maestra era la primera y unica visita que recibia, por ende acepto la condicion con un gesto de aprobacion- pues bien, quiero saber ¿que sientes tu por Syusuke?

... - lo penso, era verdad ya se lo habia planteado en reiteradas ocasiones pero nunca habia definido si lo odiaba o amaba, la verdad que lo unico que tenia claro era que le obsecionaba, pero aparte de eso, ningun sentimiento que pudiese describir su relacion con Syusuke le dejaba conforme, era algo en demasia complejo como para definir – no se, solo se que es demasiado complejo aun para mi...- concluyo cerrando los ojos para dilucidar las palabras que habia dicho, que eran de hecho la unica explicacion para lo que sentia

¿sabes? Tu medico me dijo que el Delirium Tremens es meramente mental, que incluso los antiguos griegos sostenian que se debia a un drama pasional del alma, que era tu mente quien rechazaba lo que consumias, algo te afecto de tal forma que los medicamentos ya no surtian efecto en tu organismo, fue asi que comenzaste con esta condicion – le vio espectante, la verdad su diagnostico era reservado y salvo por la explicacion de Kaoru no sabia mas que era lo que ocurria con el

entonces...¿que fue eso tan grande que me afecto? - su maestra le vio con resolucion y una seriedad insostenible

un sentimiento que tu mente confunfida no supo interpretar, algo que inconcientemente no aceptabas, pero cada dia fue creciendo hasta hacerse incontrolable...- hizo una pausa en la cual respiro profundamente – un sentimiento nuevo y tan fuerte como lo es...el amor

q..que?!...pero...esto es que eso...no...yo no se lo que es amar... - menciono en un soliloquio inaudible

tu no sabias lo que era amar, por ello al negarlo y no comprenderlo, terminaste por magnificarlo, al punto de obsesionarte con este sentimiento, incluso con el objeto de este sentimiento...llegaste a amar a tal punto a Syusuke que terminaste por obsesionaste con el...

pero yo lo odio...

no, estabas defraudado, Syusuke no se comportaba como querias, como lo idealizaste y te forzaste a cambiarlo para hacerlo perfecto a tus ojos, y al no lograrlo te sentiste herido y por eso pensabas que lo odiabas... -

concluyo, al ver la mirada cristalina de Tezuka. Aquello era cierto, todas y cada una de la palabras de su maestra eran ciertas, eso era la unica verdad, una verdad que se cego y rehuyo de ver. Por ello vigilaba cada movimiento de Syusuke, por ello se empeño en que Ryoma no fuese asi, por ello se enfurecio al ver perdido al oji-azul, por eso el Delirium empeoro, el miedo a perderlo magnifico su problema y creo la condicion mental de la cual era prisionero en este momento. Por eso deseaba que Syusuke compartiera su locura con el, necesitaba saber que no se alejaria de su lado, y al ver que este se sacrifico por el, que le entrego todo, finalmente se sentia tranquilo, ya no era presa del Delirium, puesto que finalmente eran uno solo, porque le pertenecia, porque habia hecho lo que el deseaba, porque para sus ojos ahora Syusuke era perfecto y era suyo.

Su maestra le veia tranquila, finalmente Tezuka estaba tranquilo, ella sonreia mientras veia al ex- capitan de Seigaku llorar en silencio, desahogandose finalmente. Pero eso no era todo, habia conseguido la calma en Tezuka, pero ahora era otro quien le preocupaba, otra alma deshecha que se hundia poco a poco en el Delirium, ahora debia sacar a flote al prodigio, pero al menos con Tezuka conciente, aquello seria mas sencillo, solo debia hacer que ambos pudiesen verse y ya sabia como...

En un Hospital de la ciudad

La blanca habitacion era pulcra y ordenada, sin embargo fria e inhospita, como lo son las habitaciones de hospital, triste y vacias. Su ahora mas blanca piel se confundia con las sabanas, habia perdido mucha sangre y puesto que se rehusaba comer, estaba muy delgado y palido, aun cuando estaba con suero, su recuperacion era lenta, por ello llevaba una semana ya en la U.T.I.

Aun cuando sus padres le iban a ver a diario y su hermana pasaba las noches con el, se sentia solo, y sin ganas de nada, por ello no comia ni se movia de su posicion actual, acostado mirando a travez de la ventana, los amplios jardines de la institucion de salud. Aun cuando su familia le hablaba dulcemente, este no respondia, hasta Yuuta intento que hablara, pero este simplemente parecia haber abandonado su cuerpo, los medicos le llamaban trauma post- ataque, pero esa no era la verdad, el nunca fue atacado, pero no lo diria, el habia recibido una orden y planeaba desobedecerla. Incluso la policia lo habia amenazado para que reconociera a Tezuka como su atacante, para detenerlo por intento de asesinato, pero nada, ni siquiera habia pestañado, era como decian un cascaron vacio. Su alma habia desaparecido, pero el sabia que en realidad, su alma estaba donde el queria que estuviese, con su ahora dueño, con quien el deseaba a quien el mismo le habia obsequiado su vida, con el ahora interno en un manicomio, y el solo haria lo que este le dijiese, por eso estaba alli sin reaccionar, hasta recibir una orden que dictaminara lo contrario, el no se moveria y reaccionaria.

Syu-chan, ¿estas bien? - pero la respuesta era la misma, silencio

señora, lamento decirle que desde que fue ingresado su actuar no a cambiado, probablemente el trauma fue muy fuerte para el – menciono el medico a cargo de Fuji, quien convencia a la madre de este que su hijo ya no era tal

pero, si traemos a sus amigos tal vez hable ¿no lo creen?- menciono Akane, la hermana de Fuji

no lo se , pero creo que podriamos tratar- confeso el medico

bien, entonces llamare a Eiji-kun – fue asi que Akane fue en busca de un telefono, para llamar a los amigos de su hermano

hijo, espero que pronto estes bien – decia la madre mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo

En la Clinica Mental

profesora Sumire ¿cree que funcione realmente?- menciona algo confundida la serpiente

tal vez si dejas de hablar! - contesta algo molesta la maestra

buchou ¿se encuentra bien?

Si estoy bien Ryoma, ¿pero a quien se le ocurrio esto? - menciona algo dudoso el de anteojos

estoy un 95 seguro de que fue a la profesora Sumire – menciona el chico data

¿y que se quejan? No vi que ninguno diera un mejor plan ¬¬

abuela...¿esto no fue lo que se hizo en la pelicula "la roca " con Sean Connery? - pregunta la chica de trenzas

¿quue?!!!!- se exalta el chico serpiente

habia un 80 de posibilidades de que lo viera en una pelicula -.-U

miren, tal vez lo saque de una pelicula, pero al menos el plan a funcionado bien ¬¬U

esto es ridiculo, nunca vere a Syusuke T.T – se queja el capitan

buchou no se entristezca, llegaremos, para eso le pedimos a Inui-sempai que nos guiara por estos tuneles- menciona consolador Ryoma

Pues si lo pensaban asi es, la profesora Sumire, tomo la resolucion de sacar a Tezuka de esa clinica y para ello llamo a los tres unicos miembros del equipo que aun creian en el ex- capitan y no lo daban por loco, fue asi que llamo a Ryoma, Kaoru y Sadaharu, e inclusive a su nieta Sakuma. ¿y saben cual fue su brillante plan? Asi es, viajar por los alcantarillados. Luego de conseguir que Sakuma se desmayara fuera de la habitacion de Tezuka y con Ryoma gritando por ayuda, llamando la atencion de los enfermeros, Kaoru, Inui y la maestra, consiguieron sacar al muchacho de su habitacion y llevarlo a las duchas, donde Kaoru rompio la ceramica, hasta el desague, donde Inui con un mapa de los alcantarillados,los guio por ellos con direccion al hospital donde estaba Syusuke y cuando los enfermeros se dieron cuenta de la estafa, Sakuma y Ryoma ya estaban en el desague.

Y alli estaban, arrastrandose por el desague, siendo guiados por el chico data, en un mar de ...bueno, eso es evidente. Y ya que llevaban una hora en ello, las autoridades ya se ahbian dado cuenta del escape, y la policia rodeaba el hospital con el miedo de que el muchacho fuese a terminar con lo que habia empezado , fue en esta circunstancia en la que se encontraron los miembros restantes de la Seigaku, los cuales fueron a visitar a Fuji.

nyaa!!, Tezuka-buchou nos viene a matar – Eiji se abrazo al ahora capitan

calma Eiji, nada malo pasara, la policia esta resguardando el hospital, todo saldra bien- le consuela Oishi, quien sonrie nervioso, sin poder ocultar sus propios nervios

no puedo creer aun lo ocurrido, ¿como fue capaz el capitan de hacer algo semejante a alguien como Fuji?- menciona triste Kawamura, mientras veia a su amigo, quien solo veia por la ventana

es verdad, el capitan fue muy tonto al no saber lo que sentia Fuji por el 0 me da penita!!

pobre Fuji, que la persona que amas te algo tan horrible, debe ser mas chocante que lo haga un desconocido

ademas Fuji estaba muy triste porque tenia que cambiarse de escuela y no queria dejar de ver a Tezuka, ahh!!...- suspira Kawamura, entristecido por la suerte de su amigo- ¿por que tuviste que enamorarte de Tezuka...

to be continued...


	8. porque todo es relativo nuestra verdad

No dejen que destruyan tu vida, puesto que es la unica que tienes, no puedes permitir que otros la rigan por ti solo tu eres dueño de ella, manten en cuenta que solo tus acciones pueden regirte, que solo tus principios, tus parametros seran los verdaderos, solo lo que tu crees blanco lo sera...la verdad es relativa, solo debes escoger la que mas te favoresca con la cual tu sabes lidiar, si la locura es lo tuyo, sientete orgulloso, porque solo el loco es en verdad feliz, puesto que esta al margen de lo establecido, no tiene que obedecer a la sociedad, por eso uneteme ven a mi delirium...

Delirium tremens

octavo delirium

porque todo es relativo

nuestra verdad

La tarde llegaba, cerca de las cinco eran, y todo era calma, ni el viento se atrevia a correr libre: "la calma antes de la tormenta", menciono sabiamente la vieja maestra, mientras observaba con detenimiento desde el estacionamiento del hospital, las patrullas policiacas que no dejaban de abarrotar el hospital, todos se habian cambiado de ropa en casa de Inui, puesto que si querian que el plan funcionase no debian levantar sospechas. Ryoma sale con Sakuma del auto con direccion a la puerta del hospital, aunque no era muy original, era lo que se les habia ocurrido en tan poco tiempo.

¿estas seguro?- inquiere Kaoru, con una jeringa en las manos

si, ya no lo necesito- menciona seguro Tezuka, los remedios eran inferiores a su voluntad y si el queria estar cuerdo, lo estaria por voluntad propia

esta bien, pero tenga cuidado, en este minuto es el mas buscado de la ciudad, no se detendran al momento de usar la fuerza bruta- aconseja la serpiente, Inui se acerca al capitan y le entrega una pequeña cajita de madera

si las cosas salen mal, la necesitaras- el ex-capitan mira su interior, encontrandose con una pequeña arma de fuego, con 4 balas

si las cosas salen mal- piensa en voz alta, sosteniendo el arma en sus manos- espero que no sea necesaria

eso esperamos, Tezuka, prometeme algo- menciona la vieja maestra mirandolo a los ojos- cuidate, que este no sea tu ultimo acto, prometeme que volveras sano y te convertiras en el mejor tenista del mundo- el muchacho se desconcierta con aquellas palabras- solo prometemelo por favor- sus ojos suplicantes impulsan a prometer algo que no cree poder cumplir

si, se lo prometo Sumire- sonrie calidamente, una sonrisa que le parece la ultima a la vieja maestra

bien, es hora de que vayan- menciona mientras voltea intentando ocultar las lagrimas, no sabe porque pero siente que se alli, no volveran todos, todos asienten y salen del auto, dejando a su maestra en sus lagrimas

El plan a funcionado los policias han tomado atencion a la escena y los muchachos corren para entrar por la zona de ambulancias, pero algo malo ocurre y Kaoru se detiene y al voltear para ver donde esta Ryoma, se topa con algo que lo hela. Los paramedicos dieron la descripcion de lo acontecido y eso no es todo, sino que ademas dieron retratos hablados de los complices de aquel escape. Cuando Ryoma llego con Sakuma la policia sospecho, pero no fue sino hasta que comenzaron con la actuacion que la policia los reconocio, de esa forma todos los policias sacaron sus armas y apuntaban directamente a los dos niños, exigiendo el paradero de los otros.

nos han subestimado demasiado, par de crios-

Escupio uno de los agentes mientras apuntaba directamente a Sakuma, la cual aterrorizada solo atino ha agarrarse del brazo de Ryoma, quien inconcientemente cubria a la niña con su cuerpo

asi que estos son los complices del loco ese que huyo- solto otro

vamos mocosos, digannos donde esta el profugo y solo los mandaremos a una correccional- rie otro, pero el principe no aguantaba la presion y reacciono como suele hacerlo

je- rio arrogante para suelo lanzar toda la cizaña posible- son pateticos, como no pueden acabar con criminales reales, se ensañan con niños jeje dan pena- todos los oficiales le miraban con odio

hijo de puta!!!, niño de mierda, si siges le reviento los cesos a tu amiga!!!- fue entonces que uno de ellos intento tomar a Sakuma y Ryoma se levanta de golpe, cubriendo a la niña tras su espalda

ni te atrevas, eres tan cobarde que le quieres disparar a una niña!!!- la mirada desafiante del principe solo alcanzo a ver la furica del agente hasta que...

Un solo disparo se oyo, y un cuerpo caia a la acera, solo el grito de una niña aterrorizada pudo romper el silencio tras el velo de la muerte que se habia adelantado para uno de los alli presentes. Los agentes veian sin comprender, el porque de que el cuerpo de su compañero se encontraba a sus pies envuelto en su sangre, un tiro certero en la nuca, le dio fin a la amenaza de muerte sobre los niños, uno paralizado y la otra llorando a mares en el suelo. Ryoma levanta la mirada, para ver quien le salvo, topandose con los agudos ojos de su sempai, en su mano el arma de Inui aun humeante, en su rostro el miedo, la marca de alguien quien tomo una decision y recien ahora divisa el riesgo de su accionar. El rostro del principe regresa a su asombro pero ahora reacciona mas pronto, tomando la mano de la chica de trenzas y corriendo a su salvador, ya detras de el, seguro de que ese fuerte cuerpo lo protegera, atina a hablar

¿por que lo hiciste Kaoru?- Ryoma ve el desconcierto en esos ojos, la serpiente habia visto la escena y al temer por el principe solo actuo sin saber porque

no lo se- reacciono a medias sin asumir nada de lo acontecido- solo tuve miedo a que te hicieran algo- confeso finalmente, sin recordar como fue que logro actuar tan rapido

gracias por salvarme Kaidoh- sempai – menciono el principe con una gran sonrisa, mientras timidamente tomo la mano de su sempai, quien le ve confundido pero mas tranquilo, al menos ahora comprendia porque lo habia hecho, para que ese arrogante principe siguiese sorprendiendolo como hasta ahora lo hacia

Kaoru!! cuidado!!! - grito Inui, al ver a los policias apuntandole directamente

maldito, mataste a nuestro teniente, MORIRAS!!!- grita antes de ser callado por un feroz golpe a su vientre, los otros se asustan pero uno de ellos es tomado por el cuello, siendo ahorcado por unos fuertes brazos, mientras que al otro lo detiene un gran golpe en la cara, cayendo al suelo, junto con el que vociferaba, y su vez cayendo el cuarto al lado de los dos anteriores

Capitan, Inui- sempai- menciona incredulo el principe, ante los golpes de su capitan, y la feroz llave del de anteojos

¿estas bien? Incluso en estas circuntancias no puedes dejar de lado tu carácter- se burla el castaño, mientras Inui toma de las manos de Kaoru el arma

no se como fuiste tan rapido, superaste todas mis espectativas- sonrie Inui,que aun no creia, la velocidad que tomo Kaoru para arrebatar el arma del capitan y la precision de darle al sujeto justo en la nuca

no, no lo se- confieza recien ahora caia en cuenta que habia matado a un hombre a sangre fria, sin cavilaciones

Ryoma, llevate a la nieta de la profesora al auto y vayanse de aquí, con el disparo, ya debemos haber alertado a los demas de nuestra presencia- menciona el capitan como una orden directa

pero...- sin embargo cayo, ante la mirada de su superior, ese no era su lugar- si, vamos Ryusaki

Tomo a la niña de los hombros e intentaba hacerla reaccionar, puesto que aun estaba choqueada por la escena que presencio, la mecia fuertemente, sin resultado, hasta que finalmente consiguio hacerla ponerse de pie, de esa forma se la llevo aun sujetandola de los brazos, pero al pasar por el lado de los agentes uno de ellos aun en el suelo, toma su arma y apunta contra el principe.

- RYOMA!!!!- el grito del capitan es opacado por el sonido de la bala que ha encontrado un lugar donde alojarse

El niño voltea al ser llamado, siendo asi testigo, viendo como caia el cuerpo de su sempai a sus pies, y como la abundante sangre salia de su vientre. Inui al ver ese cuerpo desplomarse en el suelo, al haber intercertado el tiro con su propio cuerpo, no vacila en la vaciar el arma en el rostro del sujeto, sin remordimientos, sin deternerse y sintiendo que tres tiros al rostro son muy pocos, para poder vengar a su amada serpiente. Ryoma corre arrodillandose al lado de Kaoru, que intentaba con sus manos detener la hemorragia.

- Kaoru..no...- la voz se quebraba con el llanto que comenzaba a salir abundante del pequeño principe quien en su deseperacion solo pudo colocar la cabeza de su sempai en sus piernas, intentando ayudarle

Kaoru, no te rindas, tienes que vivir, no puedo permitirme perderte por mi causa- se acerca a el Tezuka, quien ayuda a Kaoru apretando la herida con sus manos

¿por que? ¿por que lo hiciste?- el pequeño estaba deseperado y seguia llorando sin poder ni querer detenerse

por...porque..me encargaron cuidarte...- logro hablar con algo de esfuerzo el chico serpiente, mientras mirada el rostro del niño a su lado

¿que?!!...- el niño toma el rostro de su sempai acariciandolo levemente

ya...ya que ...momo...no..esta...se me encargo...cuidarte...-explico el chico, el pequeño, seguia llorando viendo como esos ojos tomaban un brillo extraño, como si miraran por ultima vez

no...no puedes morir...no ahora...no cuando me habia decidido...no cuando me iba a sincerar- alcanza a decir el chico mientras cierra los ojos intentando apaciguar el dolor, pero una mano en su rostro lo hace abrir los ojos

no...no es necesario...ya ...lo se...- menciona Kaoru aun con su mano sobre el rostro del muchacho

lo...sabias¿?...- no cabia en su asombro

si...ese..dia...estaba despierto...- aclara recordando el beso furtivo de Ryoma

¿por que no dijiste nada?!!

esperaba...esperaba que..tu...me lo...dijieras...- sonrie dulcemente ante la mirada atonita del principe – me...lo...diras?...- Ryoma le ve a los ojos, sentia que esa seria la ultima vez que lo haria

si...Kaoru...te amo...- concluyo sonriendo, gesto que es correspondido de igual forma

Tezuka...- llama Inui al capitan quien presenciaba en silencio lo acontecido frente a el- debemos irnos antes de que la policia nos encuentre- habla friamante, mas de lo acostumbrado

pero...no puedo dejarlo- aclara Tezuka

Kunimitsu!...vamonos- ordeno el chico data, luego viendo a Sakuma- tu!.. ve por la profesora y llevense a Kaoru de aquí...- la chica asiente ante tal oprden y corre al estacionamiento, luego se dedica a observar a Kaoru, luego a Ryoma- Ryoma!!...por favor...cuidalo- menciona con la voz mas baja, este solo asiente, despues Inui voltea y Tezuka solo le sigue

Inui, ¿estas bien?- inquiere el capitan al chico data, unicamante voltea y viendo directamante a los ojos del capitan

si tienes la oprtunidad de estar con quien amas, no puedo permitirte perderla- menciona friamente, para luego voltear y entrar al hospital

Inui...- murmura tristemente el capitan, sintiendose mal por lo ocurrido, pero Kaoru se habia sacrificado por su causa, no podia permitirse que aquello fuese en vano, debia encontrar a Syusuke, cueste lo que cueste...

...to be continued...


	9. el mundo de eter

La vida es inverosímil, la muerte es algo tangible pero a su vez es como un liquido volátil, nada parece tener coherencia a menos que así lo quieras, pero si lo tuyo es lo inverosímil, este es tu lugar, ven regocíjate en lo incoherente, báñate en la locura, ama, odia, mata... que nada tenga sentido y que solo el tibio alo de etel me calme, dame muerte, dame vida, dame amor... húndete en el delirium...

Delirium tremens

noveno delirium

el mundo de éter

Sentía su cuerpo en la nebulosa de la inconsciencia, si bien casi estaba recuperado, lo mantenían a través de suero y por ello ese brillo especial en su nívea piel estaba gastado y sentía que no tenia fuerza para nada. Se encontraba solo en la habitación, sus amigos habían salido al pasillo al oír disparos en la calle y fueron a ver que ocurría, no sentía su cuerpo, era por ello que sino fuese porque estaba apoyado en la ventana de su habitación probablemente hubiese caído hace bastante al suelo. Él frió vidrio traía algo de sensación a sus pálidas mejillas, podía ver su aliento en el cristal e imaginar que él era como el etel, no era nada, solo una esencia en el aire, deseaba perderse en el amargo cielo, y no volver a sentir, pero no podía, el no lo permitiría, Syusuke lo sabia, y estaba convencido, si aun estaba vivo era porque así lo quería Tezuka, su ángel torturador, pudo haber tomado su vida en ese instante, pero no lo hizo, y debía tener un motivo y era por ello que aun seguía en pie, porque tenia la esperanza de que el viniese y reclamase lo que era suyo, que viniese a buscar su posesión, que viniese por su vida... porque secretamente nada aria a Syusuke más feliz que morir de mano de Tezuka, por ello el suicidio no estaba en sus planes, el ya no mandaba en su cuerpo, su vida por entera tenia otro dueño y solo este podía decidir por él.

Sus piernas flaquearon y puesto que no tenia voluntad de nada, se dejo caer, cerro los ojos esperando el impacto, que nunca llego, en vez de ello solo encontró dos fuertes brazos abrazándolo con fuerza contra otro cuerpo, sentía una calidez inhóspita, quemante y fatigante, pero embelesadota, sintió un aroma fuerte y masculino, mezclado con olor a sangre... ese aroma, tan familiar, provoco en el un regocijo desconocido y sin dudarlo se aferró con fuerza a la espalda de quien le sostenía, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de este lloro desconsolado, pero feliz, al fin su ángel torturador había venido a reclamar lo que le pertenecía.

Tezuka, debemos irnos, la policía no tardara en encontrarnos- menciona Inui, viendo como el capitán y el prodigio se abrazan arrodillados en el suelo

adelántate... - menciona con la voz entrecortada, aguantando el llanto que le provoca tener a Syusuke entre sus brazos

te esperare en el estacionamiento, no te demores – se retira no sin antes observar por ultima vez a sus compañeros y tener el tranquilizador pensamiento de que tal vez logren ser felices, aunque tal vez no aquí...

No te preocupes. vete...- la voz ya no le salía y comenzó a llorar junto al prodigio

El silencio les resguardo y pareciera que tuviesen miedo de que los separasen, puesto que el abrazo no cedía ni un centímetro, el llanto había cesado, sin embargo este continuaba en su interior, Tezuka comenzó a acariciando el castaño cabello, mientras mecía levemente su cuerpo en un intento de arrulló.

Syusuke – hablo con la voz suave, casi distante- háblame- una orden directa sin rodeos

te demoraste en venir por mí- solo eso necesitaba, una orden directa de parte del para que el convencimiento de semanas quedara en ridículo

las cosas se pusieron difíciles, a Kaoru... le han disparado... - una lagrima volvió a asomarse, aun recordaba la mirada ida de la serpiente

lo siento... nunca pensé que algo tan intimo se volviese algo tan grande-

no te culpes... las cosas jamás son aisladas todo lo que hacemos afecta a otros... inevitablemente es así- levanta su brazo y limpia las lagrima con el dorso de su mano

¿Que pasara ahora? Según sé la policía anda detrás de ustedes. ¿tendrás que huir?- el prodigio levanta la mirada, clavándola de golpe en la mirada del capitán, un azul electrizante pero perturbado por la tristeza

no... no huiré, nunca mas, he huido lo suficiente como para saber que este es el fin del camino- una pausa que solo acrecentad la perturbación de ambos- no deseo hacerlo mas, yo... deseo quedarme contigo aunque se que es imposible deseo hacerlo...

pues entonces hazlo, quédate conmigo, no es necesario que sufras en vano- le observa con real ilusión, Tezuka le ve con cariño

así quisiera hacerlo- Afirma cabizbajo

¿Que te detiene?- sus miradas chocan y como si de una palabra sagrada se tratase, Tezuka se inclina ante Syusuke y besando su mano pronuncia

nada... - Syusuke levanta su rostro con ambas manos, mirándole fijamente besa su frente con real devoción, y con lentitud apoya ambas frentes sintiéndose sin verse

¿Sabes? Es sencillo estar conmigo... solo necesitas despertar...despierta por favor...- Tezuka asombrado se separa viéndole directamente a los ojos

¿qu-que dices? Despertar ¿de que?- Syusuke sonríe tristemente

no seas egoísta, te enojas conmigo y me haces odiarte, para después desaparecer y hacerme sentir culpable... no te dejare abandonarme- Tezuka le ve con asombro

No te entiendo ¿de qué hablas? Syusuke- ambos se miran con miedo

Despierta. -es entonces que una profunda luz ilumina la estancia

syusuke!!!!- pronuncia con desesperación mientras pierde de vista al prodigio

Nada... eso sentía... absolutamente nada. todo su alrededor estaba cubierto por un dolorosamente luminoso blanco, aunque movía las manos frente a su rostro, no las veía, era como si fuese un ente en la nada, se sentía como nada...durante un periodo de tiempo nada parecía cambiar, hasta que sintió unas voces que se elevaban, permitiéndole oírles y entenderles.

No sigas... es inútil... cuando quiera despertar lo hará- esa voz era muy formal, algo cortada pero intentando tranquilizar... Oishi?

Pero a lo mejor funciona... tal vez el buchou despierte al escucharnos, y aun mejor si le escribimos- esa voz estruendosa pero melodiosa, casi como un ronroneo... Eiji?

Es una posibilidad en 100 que despierte si le rayas el rostro con un bolígrafo- estadísticas y un tono neutro... Inui?

Hace rato Syu-cha estuvo aquí y le estuvo hablando, a lo mejor eso necesita- estaba seguro ese era Eiji

Si... a lo mejor es buena idea, el capitán necesita de nuestro apoyo y solo hablándole sabrá que estamos con él – ese leve tartamudeo y voz fuerte pero suavizada... solo Kawamura tenia esa voz

Bueno... las estadísticas afirman que un 40 de los casos de gente que despertó del coma fue a través de la estimulación de otras personas- sipis, era Inui

Oishi-sempai tiene razón despertara cuando deba hacerlo- voz de niño que hablaba con fingida madure, definitivamente debía ser Echizen

Serra mejor que salgan muchachos la hora de visita a terminado- voz desconocida, después solo sé hoyo un montón de atropellados caos de parte de las voces anteriores.

Posteriormente de un ruido que parecía una puerta que luego desapareció y todo quedo en silencio, el molesto silencio, la oscuridad ante sus ojos era absoluta solo su oído se encontraba activo puesto que seguía sin poder abrir sus ojos, sentía el cuerpo adormecido como si le hubiesen dado una paliza, además de encontrarse incapacitado para sentir su cuerpo se le hacia ajeno como si no lo tuviese, ni siquiera sabia donde estaba, tenia una leve idea de su situación gracias a los comentarios de sus amigos, pero aun así no sabia nada. Un estruendo en su mente y de golpe sintió su cuerpo, un dolor intenso le cubría las extremidades... esa era una sensación demasiado conocida... Delirium tremens... ese era el nombre que Kaoru le había dado a su mal, ese mal que lo llevo a humillarse ante Syusuke, ante su prodigio y a ese mismo mal le debía el poder darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Le debía, cierto pero eso no quitaba que fuese fastidioso y doloroso. Un ruido interrumpió su dolor, era la puerta y con ella unos pasos que se dirigían hacia él.

-no se preocupe Buchou, yo me encargare – una voz serena y calmada con un leve sisear... Kaoru? – en este Hospital no saben lo que le ocurre, y si soy sincero lo mío es pura especulación, pero con estos espasmos comprueba mi teoría, lo que lo llevo a esto fue el Delirium. ¿No es así?- era un monologo calmado y algo nervioso, parecía con miedo de que lo escuchasen – le advierto que sentirá un pequeño pinchazo, que es nada comparado con el dolor que debe de sentir ahora – cierto, muy cierto – listo, con esto es probable que el ataque cese e incluso usted despierte – técnicamente estaba despierto pero a menos que Kaoru leyese la mente no sabría – ah. (suspiro) supongo que mientras espero que el fármaco de active deberé ponerle al DIA...hace una semana buchou, usted y Fuji-sempai tuvieron un altercado que derivo en golpes- entonces si había ocurrido, pero ¿una semana? No había sido hace ya mas de tres- luego de este la profesora Sumiré lo relevo del cargo de capitán, fue allí que se desmayo, y ha estado en coma en este hospital desde entonces... - ¿entonces todo lo demás fue un sueño? Bueno era lógico porque si fuese cierto lo que él vio, Kaoru no podría estar allí, el no estaría allí ¿pero todo fue mentira... y Syusuke?- respecto a Fuji-sempai – realmente debía felicitar a Kaoru cuando pudiese, parecía saber exactamente lo que él quería saber- el no parece enojado con usted, es mas yo diría que se siente culpable, todos los días en la mañana lo viene a ver y no se va hasta que llega el resto del equipo, yo... debo disculparme en todo este tiempo es la primera vez que lo vengo a ver... demo. No podía venir hasta que estuviese seguro, mi madre es siquiatra y a veces leo sus libros con ellos llegue a la conclusión de que lo que le afecta es una rara enfermedad llamada Delirium tremens, que viene del griego, eso explica sus cambios emocionales y los temblores corporales, es mas me atrevo a suponer que durante su coma debió tener alucinaciones, sueños muy vividos y es probable... que si es que me escucha, recién ahora debe saber lo que realmente paso. sssshhhh... espero este despierto. - entonces eso fue...todo fue un sueño...bueno en parte mejor, Kaoru no corre peligro, jamás intento matar a Syusuke y varias atrocidades mas que preferiría olvidar...su cuerpo se sentía extraño...mas ligero, de hecho ahora lo sentía...es cierto el fármaco que le inyecto hacia efecto.

Sintió una presión en la muñeca bastante cálida, ¿una mano?, Probablemente era Kaoru tomándole los signos vitales, ahora comprendía la devoción de Inui hacia la serpiente, su entrega y humanidad eran únicos, aparentaba ferocidad cuando en realidad era sencillez encarnada, como una pequeña víbora que todos temen por creerle venenosa cuando en realidad sus colmillos están ocultos.

Sus signos se sienten más fuertes a lo mejor para mañana ya este conciente... por ahora yo tengo que irme, antes que note mi presencia. shhhh...un consejo, mañana cuando Fuji-sempai venga a verle, aclaren las cosas entre si, no quiero verlos sufrir...shhhh...adios Buchou hasta mañana...- los pasos se alejaron y la puerta se abrió y cerro pausadamente...mañana...ese era el DIA cuando todo se aclararía...

Su sueño significado tenia... no podía esperar más. ya lo sabia y no lo dudaba...amaba a Syusuke y mañana se lo diría...

to be continued...


	10. jugando con la moria

Las brisas pasan raudas por sobre las cabezas de la gente que transitan tranquilamente por los recorridos que el destino trazo para ellos, sin quejas ni sobre saltos, como almas en pena que caminan hacia la guillotina...pero hay unos cuantos, pocos en verdad pero grandes tambien, que huyen de su destino, corren fuera del camino...huyen de la Moria...

Delirium tremens

Decimo delirium

Jugando con la moria

No creo en los numeros cabalisticos, ni en esa sarta de pavadas de las visiones y demas, aun no lo hago y lo que me ocurrio no prueba nada, aunque sostengan lo contrario. Creo firmente en el esfuerzo y la superacion, y aborrezco la idea de nacer superdotado o destinado a ser algo...creo incluso que la moria no existe, y reitero que nada de lo ocurrido hace meses fuese alguna situación del tipo paranormal, yo Tezuka Kunimitsu niego que el sueño que tuve durante mi coma, fuese una vision o algo similar...

hospital

Era de dia en el hospital, y como cada mañana se le habia hecho costumbre al joven castaño, ingresar a la habitación de su capitan, donde se pasaba la mañana hablándole, era cierto que no lo habia dejado en todos estos dias que paso Tezuka internado, pero para este era como si lo viese por primera vez, era la primera vez que veia a Syusuke como lo que era, el amor de su vida...

Sentado a su lado le veia en su aparente rostro inexpresivo un dejo de molestia, sus cejas levemente inclinadas hacia el centro y sus labios torcidos le daban esa impresión, aquella era una vision algo graciosa para cualquiera y supondría que el joven soñaba con algo que le pondría en ese cuadro que demostraba estrés, pero esa era una vision muy comun y trival, demasiado comun para el tensai. Este agudizo sus calipsos orbes y sonrio de forma torcida y sarcástica. Sin importarlo que fuese, el tensai tendría puestos sus sentidos en ello, motivo por el cual, este gesto, fuera de los parámetros de las expresiones del buchou lo hacian sospechar en una treta, que comenzo desde ayer, cuando una escurridisa serpiente se coló a la habitación de su capitan.

Kaoru no representaba una amenaza directa a sus propósitos ni a su relacion con el durmiente, pero si le daba desconfianza, la forma casi ninja de ingreso que tuvo este, agregando el hecho que nunca antes habia ido y generalmente se excusaba de ir a visitarlo, sumandole que era el discípulo favorito de Inui, daban como resultado una molesta sensación en el tensai que lo hacia dudar de los verdaderos motivos de mamushi en cuanto a su visita de ayer...¿por qué Syusuke sabia que Kaoru habia ido ayer?...porque al tensai nada se le escapaba en cuanto a los miembros de seigaku y en especial lo referente al

ex – buchou.

Armoniosamente y con movimientos casi felinos y dignos del tensai del tenis, este acerco su boca al oido del castaño que reposaba a su lado, y suavemente soplo con sensualidad, observando con deleite como el cuerpo se estremecia ante este contacto, medio sonriendo nuevamente se acerco, pero esta vez a su mejilla donde con descaro rozo su lengua con la suave piel del capitan, quien reacciono como deseaba sobresaltándose a mas no poder, sentándose en la cama con furia e igualmente el sonrojo aparecio en su rostro, sus manos temblando cubrieron la mejilla lamida y sus ojos se dirigían a la sonriente cara del tensai quien apoyando graciosamente sus codos en la cama le veia con sus calipsos ojos y su sonrisa maquiavélica.

asi que...¿desde cuando estas despierto?- consulto viéndole con sorna, a lo cual el otro respondio tosiendo para recuperar la compostura

me acabas de despertar- menciona con su voz grave, intentando sonar casual

ah! Ah!-le niega- un roce no despertaria del coma ni al mas hentai- menciona sonriendo sin cerrar sus ojos

bueno, creo que desde anoche que estoy conciente...- responde reconociéndose atrapado

ah...ya veo...me alegra mucho que estes bien...- menciona con un tono bajo casi culposo, ante esto el capitan le ve para encontrarse solo, ya que el tensai huía de la habitación

espera! Syusuke!!-le llama, este se detiene pero sin voltear

yo mejor me voy...le avisare a los demas que estas despierto- procede a continuar su huida

no!...- le detiene – no te vayas...yo...si estoy despierto...es para hablar contigo...por favor...no te vayas...- su voz se iba apagando conforme hablaba

...- el tensai voltea a verle, y esta fue una de las pocas veces que vio sus ojos pero sin compañía de la habitual sonrisa – esta bien buchou...luego les avisare- solo ahi sonrio y al parecer con sinceridad, por lo menos Tezuka asi lo vio

en seishun gakuen

- vamos!!! 9 vueltas mas!!- gritaba con fuerza el actual capitan Oishi

- neee!! Oishi!! No seas tan estricto!- se quejaba el gatuno Eiji

- vamos Eiji ...que no es tanto...con Tezuka eran mas vueltas, yo se las he puesto mas facil – se defiende sonriéndole a su gatuno acompañante

- nee!!! Si!! El buchou era muy malo!!!!- llora ante la gota de parte de Oishi, quien ya se habia habituado a que nadie le dijise capitan y que tuviesen reservado ese titulo para Tezuka – pero ¿por qué Syu-chan se salva del entrenamiento matutino?!!- vuelve al ataque

sabes que Fuji-san visita toda las mañanas a Tezuka – menciona Oishi, al cual el prodigio ya se habia escusado por sus faltas

cierto... ademas Syu-chan estaba preocupado y queria ir cuanto antes- menciona Eiji recordando mientras gira sus raqueta

eh!...preocupado? y ¿por qué? –menciona el siempre preocupado miembro del duo de oro

no lo se... solo menciona algo asi como "tengo que revisar al capitan ya que una escurridiza...no se que lo visito ayer" eso creo que dijo- menciono aun mas pensativo

que extraño...- menciono analizando lo que el neko habia dicho sin encontrarle sentido, pero alguien que se encontraba cerca decidio intervenir

por casualidad Eiji, lo que dijo no habra sido "una escurridiza serpiente"- propuso el as del dato

siii!! Inui eso era!! serpiente!! – sonreia feliz por descubrir lo que le faltaba

ya veo...permiso- menciono con su ya tradicional brillo malvado en sus gruesos anteojos

...esto no me gusta...- admitio el actual capitan Oishi

en las canchas, todos los regulares de seigaku realizaban estiramientos mientras los demas corrian, entre los primeros la chico serpiente se estiraba tranquilamente hasta que el as del dato decide interrumpir colocándose en frente de este con una sonrisa que a cualquiera pondría nervioso, excepto a mamushi que ya acostumbrado a ellas solo le saludo.

buenos dias sempai – le saluda deteniendo su ejercicio

buenos dias Kaoru...-(NA: imagínense una sonrisa marca Inui y sus lentes brillando con brillo maligno) – veras queria hacerte una consulta –

esta bien, ¿qué es? – le habla calmado, mientras el otro ensancha mas su sonrisa

veras... por algun motivo tengo la extraña sensación de que algo me ocultas, y sabes que mas? Creo que es respecto a Tezuka – termino cínicamente, pero Kaoru ni se inmuto

no tengo nada que ocultarle, porque lo que yo haga no le interesa – ok, eso era duro, pero si enflaquecía Inui se enteraría le diría a los demás y su plan de unir al capitán con el tensai fallaría y eso era algo que el no deseaba

entonces reconoces que ocultas algo- asume el de lentes comprendiendo a donde iba la dureza de la para el tierna serpiente

ya le dije que no – se levanta presto a irse, pero un comentario le detiene

etto? Eso que suena en tu bolso no es un celular??- menciona sin entender, estaba un 100 seguro de que Kaoru no tenia ningun aparato electrónico incluyendo el celular, este estaba mas asombrado, de donde salio?? El no tenia!!

Yo no tengo – fue lo que atino a responder algo asombrado

Oigan ¡!!! Algo suena!! – grito Kawamura

¿de quien es este bolso?- consulta Oishi para luego escuchar mas atentamente al aparato- que raro... – comenta a lo cual Eiji le e confundido- juraria que este es el mismo ringtone que tenia Tezuka en su celular... – confiesa confundido

Es ahí que el desastre ocurre, Kaoru recuerda ante esas palabras lo ocurrido ayer. Luego de visitar a su buchou se prestaba a irse cuando ve a una enfermera que se le acerca pasándole una cajita, que eran los enceres de Tezuka al ingresar, los cuales estaban perdidos desde entonces y al encontrarlos se los pasaron a quien le visitaba, osea mamushi, quien no pudo negarse, entre entos estaba el celular del buchou, pero el juraría que lo habia dejado en casa ¿cómo demonios termino en el bolso de tenis?. Luego de dislumbrar que mierda ocurria su cerebro volvio de golpe a la realidad ante el comentario que no se hizo esperar.

no sera, Kaoru, ¿qué ese es el celular de Tezuka? – maldito Inui ¿por qué le hacia las cosas tan difíciles?

¿por qué tendría que tener su celular?- le de serio aunque en fondo tiembla de nervios

lo mismo te pregunto a ti- aquella mirada bajo los lentes se le clava en el corazon dándole verdadero temor

probablemente alguno de mis hermanos se le quedo en mi bolso su celular- menciona calmado aquello no seria raro, ya habia pasado

bueno, en ese caso ¿por qué no contestas?-

porque no es mio – responde sin miramientos

demo...Kaoru-kun el que llama es insistente y molesto- ronronea el neko, solo alli cae en cuenta que la discusión era escuchada por todos los regulares que alli estaban

esta bien, contestare para decirle que se equivoco- se resigna ante la presion de los demas, lentamente se acerca sacando del bolso el ruidoso aparato e intenta contestar, pero para ello el aparato exige clave

intenta 1024- le comenta Inui a lo que este lo hace pudiendo contestar la llamada – no solo es el mismo modelo con la misma canción que tenia Tezuka, sino que ademas la clave es la misma- menciona triunfador el as del dato, ante lo que Kaoru palidece

es cierto, esa es la clave de Tezuka, y lo e porque es el cumpleaños de su abuelo- comenta Oishi asombrado por lo ocurrido

vamos Kaoru ¿por qué tienes el celular de Tezuka? – consulta Inui, este mira el aparato esperando una respuesta que le salve del interrogatorio venidero, pero solo atina a contestar el llamado ignorando a los demas

ola? – menciona con el inevitable temblor en su voz

Kaoru?...tu tienes mi celular??- eso definitivamente era mala suerte, el sujeto del dia estaba llamandolo a su propio celular – las enfermeras me dijieron que se lo dieron a uno de mis amigos pero pense que era Oishi o alguien mas, pero mejor que lo tenga tu, necesito hablar contigo...etto? estas bien? Por que no dices nada??- y como lo iba a hacer?? Si decia algo confirmaria lo que Inui sostenia???

Hola...oto-san...no puedo hablar ahora estoy en practicas del club de tenis...- todos le vieron algo extrañados

Oto-san??? – era mayor que el, pero no como para ser su padre- a ver dime quien esta que no puedes hablar – menos mal que comprendio que ocurria

Mi entrenador se molestara si me quedo hablando por telefono- menciono aliviado

...- entrenador?..en el caso de Kaoru solo se podria tratar de Inui – asi que Inui... bueno por ahora tengo mucho que hacer asi que preferiria que no les dijeses que desperte...en todo caso Kaoru...gracias por toda tu ayuda, ahora estoy casi perfectamente bien- suspiro

por que?? Que salio mal?- consulta preocupado por su sempai

es que hable con Fuji...pero no salio como esperaba...y necesitaria abusar de tu confianza nuevamente – le dice algo apenado

no se preocupe, si necesita mi ayuda pídamela – ofrecio generosamente ante la mirada inquisidora de Inui que deseaba saber a toda costa con quien hablaba, porque sabia que no podia ser su padre, al menos existía el 45 que no fuera este

muchas gracias Kaoru, en ese caso tomare tu palabra, necesito que me alojes temporalmente en tu casa- menciona Tezuka

que?! ...demo...¿por qué?- pregunta Kaoru ante la mirada inquisidora de Inui

es que... no puedo ir a mi casa... aun no y necesito con quien entrenar

...como??- aun no entendia a donde iba todo eso

veras...Fuji me dio tres dias para prepararme y necesito que nadie sepa donde

estoy durante esos dias para concentrarme en entrenar – comenta

demo...para que??- consulta obviando el "entrenar" de la oración, ya bastante tenia con tener a Inui como su sombra desde que comenzo la conversación

Fuji me reto a un partido de tenis...donde no solo se apuesta su perdon sino que tambien... la capitania del seigaku...- menciona apesumbrado el serio capitan

...- Kaoru solo calla ante aquello, pero retomando las fuerzas habla- lo ire a buscar enseguida, no se preocupe... pero ¿esta seguro de hacer esto?- menciona preocupado por enésima vez ya

si...ya lo decidi voy a hacer todo a mi alcance para evitar perderlo y si para ello me juego la posibilidad de ser capitan...estoy dispuesto a hacerlo...realmente lo estoy- la convicción de sus palabras convencerían a cualquiera incluso a la serpiente...pero serian capaces de convencerlo a el de dicha idea??

"_me pides mi perdon...pero para ello debes enmendar el primer error que cometiste, el de subestimarme, nos enfrentaremos en tres dias y te juro que yo sere el nuevo capitan de seigaku...Kunimitsu..."_

to be continued...


	11. Buchou

Al caminar por las calles, ví las hojas caer…y lo que vi era tan corriente, tan propio de esos días que no llamaría la atención de nadie que lo viese, así de normal era que me sobrecogió el deseo de desmembrenar aquella acción con la intención de encontrarle algo que la hiciera común, puesto que aquella acción se contenía en mi mente como el acto de la belleza misma, como una acto sublime de la vida…el acto de las hojas caer…

Delirium tremens

Onceavo delirium

Buchou

Kaoru cuelga el teléfono, suspirando pesadamente…así que las cosas tomaban un tinte si era posible más que complejo, no solo el Buchou le pide que lo lleve a su casa sino que lo entrene sin que los demás lo sepan. No hay tanto inconveniente en ello, piensa, su madre no tendría problema en aceptar un inquilino y Kaoru siempre entrenaba por su cuenta, solo que ahora agregaría a alguien a su rutina, el problema era la discreción, claramente Inui sospechaba y era lo bastante sicótico como para perseguirlo hasta confirmar sus sospechas (NA: kaoru conoce a su sempai -.-UU), fue entonces que noto el hecho de que muchas miradas se le clavaban en la nuca.

Desde el inicio de la conversación todos habían estado al pendiente de esta en especial un par de anteojos, era momento de dejar de ignorar las interrogantes y darles respuestas.

-gomen…mi padre quería hablar con mi hermano, pero este dejo el celular en mi bolso por error, es que ayer se lo preste…- hasta el minuto era convincente, sin mencionar el hecho de que Kaoru era de los que nunca…pero nunca mentía, siendo en exceso confiable

-ah…a veces pasa, pero ¿ocurrió algo? Sonabas preocupado- maldito Oishi, y su maldita preocupación por todos

- mmmmh….lo que pasa es que se sintió mal en el trabajo y llamaba a mi hermano para avisarle – la mentira se le caía a pedazos ¿Por qué llamar al menor y no al mayor de los hermanos?

-y ¿Por qué a tu hermano? Solo tiene 12- Inui apunta y dispara

- porque entra mas tarde así que aun estaría en casa y le avisaria a mi madre- por suerte kaoru se había mantenido serio y sin titubear, siendo aun convincente

-y ¿Por qué- - Inui mantenía firme su ataque para encontrar un agujero en la hasta ahora convincente historia de Kaoru, pero por suerte fue interrumpido

-hi!... ¿que hacen todos de pie sin hacer nada? No me digan que ahora que no esta el capitán no entrenan- en efecto, quien mas seria tan arrogante como para decir esto que el mismísimo oujisama

-ochibi!! Llegas tarde! Syuichiro!! Castígalo- ronronea el neko apuntando al príncipe con la raqueta

-perdón Ryoma, pero estamos ocupados- Inui sabia que si perdía la concentracion de los regulares su interrogatorio no seria tan efectivo como deseaba

-ah…¿y que hacían? No los ví muy activos- Ryoma contraataca con mirada seria en Inui, por lo cual este prevé una confrontación, mientras kaoru se acerca a Oishi aprovechando la distracción de su inquisidor

-Oishi-sempai, lo que dijo mi padre me preocupo, ¿puedo retirarme? Desearía ir a verlo a su trabajo para asegurarme que esta bien- Kaoru se regañaba mentalmente, cuantas faltas había cometido en menos de 15 minutos

-eh! Por supuesto, no faltaba mas, ve, y no te preocupes por sino puedes venir al entrenamiento de la tarde- Oishi en su extrema comprensión deseaba ayudar a kaoru y a su presente problema familiar

-arigatou- luego de una breve reverencia, tomo sus cosas para retirarse, pero alguien se paro justo delante

- ¿A dónde vas? El entrenamiento aun no termina- Inui se molestaba cada vez mas, ante la, para el, extraña actitud del mamushi

-iré a ver a mi padre, Oishi-sempai me autorizo- Kaoru estaba mas relajado, la intervención de Ryoma le había rescatado cuando ya no se veia capaz de aguantar mas presión

-mmmh…mejor te acompaño- diantres! Ahora si estaba perdido, pero al parecer las estrellas se alinearon a su favor, puesto que un arrogante príncipe acudió de nuevo en su ayuda

-Inui-sempai, pare de acosar a Kaoru, ya parece novio celoso- ante la interesante salida de Ryoma, lo mas obvio paso, miles de risillas y llanamente carcajadas se hicieron escuchar en los campos de tenis

-Ryoma!! ¿Cómo dices eso?- le reprendía Oishi, mientras se aguantaba una pequeña risilla, mientras el otro muchacho dorado caía al piso en un ataque fulminante de risa

-pero si es cierto! Oishi-sempai, Inui-sempai siempre anda al pendiente de kaoru, parece su sombra-

Agrega el príncipe, mientras Kaoru toma nota mental de que la junta prolongada con Momoshiro puede significar el contagio de su "especial humor", mientras observa la reacción en el rostro de Inui, que para cualquiera seria la ausencia de ella, pero que Kaoru juraría parecía un leve sonrojo, aunque lo descarto en seguida por ser muy fuera de la realidad, y parecer salido de "la dimension desconocida", ademas ¿Por qué sonrojarse? No habia motivo

-permiso- fue lo unico que dijo acompañado por una reverencia a su sempai para luego esquivarlo y salir de la cancha de tenis, ante la mirada inquisidora de unos gruesos lentes

·············································································································································

-estuvo cerca ¿no?- kaoru voltio interrumpiendo su huida que ya lo tenia al lumbral de la salida del establecimiento

-¿de que hablas?- kaoru miraba al príncipe sin comprender aun

-bueno, si Inui seguía te hubieses quebrado, eres demasiado bueno como para mentir a tus sempais, menos mal que el Buchou me aviso a tiempo- ¿Qué?! ¿Acaso oyó bien? Entonces…¿Ryoma también estaba incluido en los planes del capitán?

- debo asumir que el capitán te contó todo-

Menciono resignado ante la idea de un miembro mas en el asunto, pero aquello tenia ventajas, solo claramente no podía, recien habia comprobado la dureza de un interrogatorio, y su ya casi innata falta de facilidad para el engaño, pero ¿con Ryoma? Su relacion no era del todo buena, aun cuando se lo habian encargado luego de la huida de momoshiro, su relacion, no se podia tildar de tal

-si, me llamo para pedirme un favor, que en verdad lo es para mi, porque asi podré tener mas posibilidades de superarle- menciona sonriente, sacando a Kaoru de sus pensamientos

-¿de que hablas?- Ryoma le ve y solo sonríe

-me pidió que entrenase con el, y que mejor forma de superarle que conociendo sus tácticas- asi que eso era, Ryoma aprovechaba la situación a su favor, por ello había intervenido, para ayudarle

-entonces supongo que debo agradecerte- le ve algo mosqueado

-supongo que si, pero no te preocupes, se como le harás para pagarme el favor- Ryoma le ve con una sonrisa tan a lo Fuji que asusto a Kaoru

-pe- no pudo decir mas porque Ryoma se le adelantaba y paraba un taxi

-vamos sempai!! ¿o planea que me lleve solo al Buchou?- Kaoru salio de su estupor para moverse y seguir al príncipe, que lo llevaría al hospital

Luego de la desagradable sorpresa de que Ryoma no tenia dinero, y de que al parecer la distacia hacia el hospital, era mas de la que creia ( nota mental de Kaoru: pedir mas mesada) llegaron al hospital, para que después de una burocracia kafkiana, que les llevo medio dia, el Buchou consiguió salir del hospital. En el camino a casa de Kaoru, las miradas incomodas onligaron a que se dieran las explicaciones correspondientes:

-le pedi a Ryoma que me ayudara a practicar para mi enfrentamiento con Fuji- menciona serio el Buchou

-mmmh…¿no creyo que con migo fuese suficiente?-

Sabia que Kaoru era mas manso de lo que aparentaba, pero el orgullo de un hombre no se subestima, menos el de Kaidoh, la persona mas perfeccionista después de el mismo y de Inui, convirtiéndose la intervención de Ryoma en una afrenta a kaoru

-claro que no, pero el estilo de Ryoma me es mas útil cuando se trata de Fuji-

Tezuka supuso aquel contratiempo y ya sabia como salir airoso de este conflicto, pero claro aquello no era del todo cierto, puesto que la verdadera intención de Tezuka era otra, pero Kaoru no debía saberlo

-esta bien- repuso sin mucha convicción

-vamos, ¿creías que correr un poco podría ayudar al capitán? Lo que necesita es practicar en serio con alguien a su nivel-

Ryoma ataca y lo consigue, una no pequeña vena crece en Kaoru, Tezuka no pensó que la situación pasaría a eso, a tener un tinte tan característico de la relación "momo-mamushi" ,cuando planeo la estrategia de unir a esos dos. Porque eso era el trasfondo de todo, estaba casi seguro de que algo sentía Ryoma por mamushi, eso era efecto del sueño, claro esta, aunque después negase que el sueño hubiese sido premonitorio, y pretendía confirmarlo, y para ello los necesitaba bajo su ojo vigilante , he hay el motivo de su alucinante petición

-Kaoru, necesito que me pongas al corriente con tu régimen, al completo como te lo dio Inui, y además debo practicar con Ryoma, para completar asi este entrenamiento, por ello necesito a los dos trabajando unidos, así que además de mi, Ryoma también se quedara en tu casa- Tezuka se tapo instintivamente los oídos ante el próximo grito que no se hizo esperar, viniendo de los menores

-buchou!! No se aproveche!!- se queja Ryoma

-es estrictamente necesario- menciona al borde del colapso el mamushi

-si, es mas les servirá para mejorar su relación- menciona confiado el capitán mirando seriamente a Ryoma, quien por unos segundos se turbo, confirmando sus ya altas sospechas

-shhh…esta bien, yo acepto, pero no se confíen, eso lo decidirá mi madre- responde kaoru con la esperanza de un no por parte de su querida madre

·············································································································································

-por supuesto - responde feliz- no hay nada mejor que los amigos de mi hijo se queden- diantres, porque su madre era tan permisiva – eso si- mira a Ryoma- me gustaría hablar con tu madre para asegurarme de no haber problemas -

-eh! Mi madre no esta, pero esta mi padre- le ve nervioso, que brutalidad ira a decir su padre, y ojala que no comprometa la estadía

- bien, coman algo y después le llamo - la madre de kaoru se va feliz a la cocina, con su hijo hecho un guiñapo

-entonces… ¿Dónde dormiremos?- consulta el Buchou ante la mirada iracunda del mamushi, que ya a esa altura se replanteaba el afecto a su capitán.

Serian tres largos dias…

To be continued…


	12. entrenando cuerpo y alma

"¿Nunca has sentido la necesidad de correr sin rumbo, de gritar sin motivo, de amar lo prohibido? Dices que soy un sádico, pero tu eres el peor de los sádicos, porque al que torturas es a ti"

Syusuke Fuji

Delirium tremens

Doceavo delirium

Entrenando cuerpo y alma

5:00 am, levantarse, una ducha fría, comer y trotar media hora… ¿Realmente Kaoru hacia eso a diario? Era lo que el pequeño príncipe se cuestionaba, al verse con las ojeras arrastras en su recorrido, llegando al parque, siguiendo a sus mayores, obviamente el que encabezaba el trote era Kaoru, pero por lo poco que sudaba, era de suponerse que iba mas lento a propósito, respetando a los que no estaban acostumbrados a ese training. Aun cuando Tezuka llevaba mas tiempo soportando entrenamientos, el coma había hecho mella en su estado físico, costándole un poco seguir a Kaoru, pero al voltear veia que no era el que iba peor.

Debido a los constantes atrasos, y su ya característica forma de ser, Ryoma no era muy dado a los entrenamientos matutinos, es mas, faltaba casi a todos, pero gustaba mas de las practicas que del entrenamiento físico, siendo experto en las tácticas, mas que en la resistencia, siendo por ello ideal para el objetivo de Tezuka, entrenarse para enfrentar a un tensai, pero claro, las tácticas se ven irrealizables si el cuerpo no acompaña, necesitándose del entrenamiento físico, y para ello, Kaoru era ideal. Si todo salia como el queria, esos tres dias serian mas que suficientes para prepararse, pero ¿acaso Syusuke tambien entrenaba?...

·············································· en otra parte ·································································

-¿Estas seguro?- consulta mientras bebe de su botella, con la cabeza gacha bajo la toalla

-si, ¿Por qué no lo estaria?- una radiante sonrisa se muestra en direccion al otro, característica propia de este

-nhh…no se, a lo mejor ¡¿Por qué nadie nunca le ha ganado?! ¿Por qué te crees tan especial? ¿no eras tu el que decia que el titulo de tensai era exagerado?- le dice con furia mientras se saca la toalla para encarar a su hermano

-es exagerado- habla pausado, mostrando sus electricos ojos, viendo directo al cielo- no soy un genio, los genios no existen, solo la gente sobresaliente- menciona con voz suave

-aquello no es tuyo, esas son palabras de tu Buchou –le mira algo molesto

-si…-vuelve a sonreir, cerrando los ojos para dirigirse a su hermano- Kuni-chan dijo eso, eres muy perspicaz, Yuuta-chan –

-eres muy raro- menciona desanimado- Syu-aniki… ¿Por qué lo retaste? a ti no te interesa ser capitán de Seigaku ¿Por qué?- mira al mayor de los Fuji penetrándolo con la mirada

-la capitanía en realidad es una excusa…mi objetivo es otro- mira sonriente a su hermano, apoyando su barbilla en su mano, que a su vez esta en sus piernas cruzadas – lo que realmente quiero…es que confiese que me ama- concluye feliz, mientras su hermano tose ruidosamente, al fallar en su intento de tomar agua

-cof!!!! Ahhh!!! ¡!!!!!!!!!¿QUE?!!!!!!!!!! ¡!!¿¿¿es eso remotamente posible???!!- le interroga luego de conseguir respirar

-si, lo ha estado desde que me uní al Seigaku, y aunque me he esmerado en inspirarlo para que se me confesara, ya sabes, lanzándole indirectas, no es especialmente bueno en captarlas, así que si le reto, podré sonsacarle la verdad de una buena vez- concluye triunfante, para beber agua y secar su sudor

-pero ¿Por qué quieres que se confiese?- le ve algo descolgado

-no es obvio- menciona viendo a su hermano mientras se para- no podré decirle "yo también" si el no dice "te amo"- concluye para retirarse de las canchas de tenis- arigatou Yuuta!!! Mañana seguimos practicando!!!- retirándose finalmente, mientras su hermano le ve, aunque demasiado pálido, para lo que es Yuuta Fuji (NA: esta en shock XD)

·········································· Residencia Echizen ·····················································

La casa se encuentra en calma, Nanjiroh dormita, su mujer esta en estados unidos, realizando unos tramites, su sobrina estudia y Ryoma, ¿?. Pero la relativa calma es interrumpida por el estrepitoso aparato telefónico, el cual suena, sin respuesta.

-tío!!!- se escucha una voz desde el 2º piso- ¿podría contestar?- el anteriormente dormido gruñe, y de la mala gana contesta

-ahhhhhhhhhh!…-se despereza y levanta con todo su atuendo de monje desaliñado y removido por el sueño, coge el aparato y contesta con "malas pulgas"- sii!- casi gruñe

-hola, ¿hablo con el señor Echizen?- resuena del otro lado de la línea una voz femenina, que hace que el monje recupere sus modales

-si, con el habla, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?, estimada dama- pronuncia de forma galante

-ah, que alegría encontrarlo, soy la madre de Kaoru Kaidoh, ¿le conoce?- consulta aliviada, al notar que no estaba enojado

-eh!? ¿Kaidoh? ¿Se refiere a mamushi?- consulta rascándose la barbilla de forma pensativa

-¿Qué cosa?!- consulta intrigada

-siii, le conozco, es compañero de mi hijo en la Seigaku- menciona omitiendo la pregunta

-si, mi hijo y el suyo van al mismo club de tenis- responde olvidando lo anterior

-pero dígame ¿a que se debe su llamada?- Nanjiroh comienza a interesarse en el asunto

- bueno, vera, no se si lo noto pero, su hijo no llego a casa anoche- menciona con una pequeña gota

-mmhh…si, lo note, por eso estaba tan callado arriba- piensa mientras se rasca el torso

-etto…si, bueno, su hijo Ryoma se quedo en mi casa anoche, es mas hoy fue para su casa a buscar ropa, y dijo que se quedaría tres días mas, mi duda es ¿le aviso? Porque cuando le pregunte dijo que no había nadie en su casa así que no importaba, pero quise asegurarme llamándole para ver sino tenia problemas con que su hijo se quedara estos días en mi casa- hizo una pausa en su relato para escuchar la respuesta de Nanjiroh

-esta bien, si usted no tiene problema, mi hijo se puede quedar cuanto le aguante usted, gracias por recibirlo, bye!- y colgó bastante contento- oye, prepara la ración de siempre, yo me como lo de Ryoma!! – anuncio a su sobrina

-pero tío ¿y Ryoma?- consulto bajando las escaleras

-se quedara en la casa de un amigo, hasta…no se cuando- le responde para volver a su posición inicial y volver a dormir

················································ En la residencia Kaidoh ············································

La madre de Kaoru seguía con el auricular en la mano, mientras el "tu-tu-tu" resonaba en el pasillo. Un pequeño se le acerca y consulta.

-¿ya hablo con mi padre? – Ryoma le ve con un dejo de angustia, ante el pánico de lo que su padre le dijo a la madre de Kaoru, cosa que sabia por la expresión en su rostro

-si, ya hable con el- menciona al salir de su estupor- dijo que podrías quedarte cuanto quisieras – responde colgando el teléfono, y sonriéndole

-ah, gracias entonces- se retira mas relajado, a lo mejor no fue tan grave, sino lo habían echado a patadas, todo bien

En la sala de estar, Tezuka estaba recostado en el sillón, viendo televisión, sentado en silencio al lado del hermano menor de Kaoru, quien cambiaba los canales sin decidirse a que ver. En realidad Tezuka no veía el aparato frente a si, solo estaba sentado, esperando a que Ryoma estuviera listo para que e fueran a las canchas de tenis, ya que luego del entrenamiento, debían practicar. Mientras esperaba, maquinaba en su mente su plan para unir a Kaoru y Ryoma, ya que después de pasar la noche juntos, habia comprobado que tal vez sus sospechas eran cierta y tenia aun mas ganas de verlos juntos.

············································ la noche anterior ·························································

Luego del entrenamiento nocturno, de un buen y necesario baño y de la cena, todos subieron para ver como se organizarían para dormir, por suerte Kaoru tenia pieza solo, así que solo cabía colocar unos futones en el suelo y todo bien, mientras Kaoru traía los futones, Ryoma y Tezuka esperaban, el primero mirando e intruseando la habitación y el segundo sentado en la cama mirando al primero.

-¿te llama la atención la habitación de Kaoru?- consulta Tezuka de forma casual

-no realmente- responde Ryoma sin despegar la vista del pequeño escritorio de Kaoru

-ya veo- Tezuka necesitaba confirmar sus sospechas, pero no veía la forma de preguntarlo, a diferencia del sueño donde se le habían presentado las evidencias en la cara (NA: llámese beso) aquí no tenía nada que lo llevara a esa conclusión, y no podía basarse en un sueño para acusar a Ryoma

-eh!- exclama el pequeño tomando un cuaderno de encima de la mesa de Kaoru- esto es…-ante esto Tezuka se levanta y por encima del pequeño observa lo que tiene en la mano

-es un cuaderno de matemáticas- responde sin mucho animo

-si, pero es de Inui-sempai- le muestra la primera pagina donde salen los datos del dueño

-si, es posible, Kaoru se preocupa por sus estudios, así que estudia matemáticas con Inui y lenguaje con Oishi, ya que son los ramos que le cuestan- responde con obviedad y a la vez sermón, mientras el pequeño ve con desprecio dicho cuaderno

-ah- es todo lo que responde para luego mirar un poco el cuaderno

-Ryoma… ¿tu nunca pides ayuda con los estudios?- consulta como por inercia

-no, no lo necesito- responde sin gana, arrojando el cuaderno sobre el escritorio sin mucho cuidado, Tezuka observa su desprecio con una pequeña gota, es entonces que un maquiavélico plan pasa por su mente

-dime Ryoma ¿te agrada Kaoru?- consulta de soslayo

-¿agradarme? Supongo- le ve con duda en su rostro- ¿Qué clase de consulta es esa? ¿Por qué no me pregunto como me llevo con el?- el muchacho se destacaba por su perspicacia, sabia que no seria fácil interrogarlo

-es obvio que apenas se hablan, por eso consulto si te agrada- Tezuka no se dejaría aplastar, estaba nervioso por su encuentro con Fuji, por ello trataba de mantener la mente ocupada en otras cosas, y Ryoma tuvo la mala fortuna de ser esa "cosa"

-ah, sabe, anda muy raro desde que salio del hospital- Tezuka se reprendía mentalmente, pero ya no sabia que hacer, así que sin mas rodeos se lanzo

-es que tengo la impresión de que tu y Kaoru podrían llevarse muy bien si se lo propusieran- la mirada de "que carajo" se asomaba en la faz del príncipe, dando a entender que no entendía- lo que pasa es que desde que se fue momo, haz estado algo retraído, probablemente debido a que tu mejor amigo desapareció, por ello creo que Kaoru podría ser tu nuevo amigo- se sentó en la cama y espero una reacción, que no fue mas que una mirada irónica

-ah… pues no necesito amigos, así que no se esmere- menciono cansado de esa discusión, por ello se sentó en el escritorio, y siguió en su labor de revisarlo todo, Tezuka le observaba en busca de una solución, que al final desecho al ver a Kaoru entrando con los futones

-aquí están, pensaba correr la cama y colocarlos aquí- menciono colocándolos en el piso, pero al levantar la vista se topo son que Ryoma abría un cajón y…- NOOO!- grito fuertemente para pararse e intentar correr a donde estaba el muchacho, pero este fue mas rápido tomando dicho objeto y saliendo de la trayectoria de la serpiente, quien tropezó en los futones, cayendo estrepitosamente en ellos

-¿Qué ocurre?- consulta con sorna- no quieres que veamos esto!!!- y enseguida levanta el brazo para mostrar en el aire dicho objeto, Ryoma levanta la vista para verlo, pero un dejo de decepción aparece en el- eh…esto es ¿un juguete para gatos?- Ryoma alterna la mirada entre el juguete y Kaoru, que cubría su cabeza con una almohada - ¿Por qué tienes esto? – agita el juguete frente a si

-¿Qué tiene de raro?- consulta el de lentes, que hasta el momento solo observaba

-es que Kaoru no tiene gato- menciona con obviedad, a lo que Tezuka consulta

-¿Cómo sabes?- le ve con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, al parecer el pequeño había revelado un dato importante

-cierto!- menciona Kaoru sacando la cabeza de su refugio- ¿como sabes?- le mira con suspicacia

-eh!... eso, es porque no he visto ninguno, por eso- menciona algo nervioso

-aja, y dime ¿tiene alguna mascota?- le pregunta a Ryoma

-no, por eso no entiendo el juguete- responde por inercia el muchacho

-Echizen ¿me lo devuelves?- pregunta estirando su mano, con un leve sonrojo

-no, hasta que me digas porque lo tienes- la mirada cruel y la sonrisa de Ryoma, hacen a Tezuka recordar a Fuji, recuerda su forma de ser, su aparente sadismo, y lo que tanto tiempo atrás le había dicho (NA: leer cita de arriba)

-Ryoma, Kaoru, ¿les puedo preguntar algo- menciona cabizbajo, viendo sus manos, ambos voltean a verlo

-¿Qué desea?- pregunta Kaoru, sentándose en los futones

-¿alguna vez han tratado mal a una persona para disfrute personal?- levanta la mirada para ver a los menores

-eh….bueno, creo que todos alguna vez hemos hecho algo así, pero mas que por disfrute personal, es un desquite con los demás- explica Kaoru

-no- es la sencilla respuesta de Ryoma

-es malo mentir- menciona el capitán viendo a Ryoma, quien ni se siente aludido, Kaoru solo ve al príncipe con duda

-se refiere a que, ¿Ryoma es muy similar a Fuji?- menciona Kaoru, viendo a Tezuka

-eh! Bueno es ese caso tu!!...tu… te pareces al Buchou!!- grita Ryoma en un arrebato infantil digno de su edad, a lo que Tezuka solo atina a decir de forma baja y pensativa, mas como para si que para ellos

-en ese caso harian buena pareja- cierra los ojos y se recuesta en la cama de Kaoru, ignorando el enorme sonrojo de ambos

-buchou, ¿seguro no sufrio daño cerebral?- consulta muy sonrojado y molesto el pequeño, mientras Kaoru solo sisea, rojo como semáforo

-Fuji, una vez dijo que los opuestos se atraen, y que por ello, Eiji, que es muy infantil y despreocupado, hacia buena pareja con Oishi, que es maduro y ordenado, por eso pense lo mismo de ustedes, Kaoru, eres muy esforzado y amable, y Ryoma, es muy egoísta y se esfuerza al minimo, si estuvieran juntos, se complementarían…creo que todo esto del coma y el partido me afectan, después de dormir volvere a ser como siempre- concluye a ver la cara de sorpresa de los dos, no solo hablo mucho, sino que de un tema muy extraño, y eso asustaba a sus kouhais

-etto, usted duerma en mi cama, yo y ryoma lo haremos en los futones- comenta Kaoru haciendo las camas de ambos

-mada, mada dane- murmura Ryoma acostandose

Se acosto a dormir, pensando en algunos detalles, tan imperceptibles que solo Inui notaria, cosas como los sonrojos, los datos que Ryoma conocia, el desprecio de Ryoma por Inui, e incluso en su propia teoria, tal vez, no era tan descabellado que ellos hicieran pareja…pero…¿Qué pasaba si ese capricho, por verlos juntos no era mas que sus propios deseos de estar con alguien? ¿eran sus deseos hacia Fuji que lo obligaban a emparejar a Ryoma, alguien tan parecido a este, con Kaoru, que podia poseer algunos matices propios de si mismo? Debia pensarlo bien, no queria lastimarlos por un simple error, voltio en la cama en direccion de sus kouhai, para notar que Kaoru tenia un brazo sobre Ryoma, y este dormia en la curvatura del cuello del otro. Probablemente, Kaoru dormia asi con su hermano menor, y era una costumbre, pero ¿y Ryoma?...lo observo un momento y noto algo, Ryoma lo veia fijo, entonces ¿estaba despierto?, Tezuka cerro los ojos enseguida, con lo oscuro que estaba a lo mejor no se habia dado cuenta de que era observado, escucho un leve siseo y ruido de los futones, pero luego nada, espero y luego miro, encontrandose con que ahora Ryoma abrazaba por el cuello a Kaoru, quien dormia sin notarlo. Claramente Ryoma se habia acomodado asi a proposito, entonces era cierto!!! Ryoma si sentia algo por Kaoru, maliciosamente el capitan se sonrio a si mismo, con esto sus intentos cupido, tomarian mas fuerza, y con ese pensamiento se durmió.

··················································· fin del flash back ················································

-Buchou!!! Ya estoy listo!!, vamonos!!- grita Ryoma, a lo que Tezuka se levanta, su intento de cupido tendria que esperar, era hora de entrenar, y el pasar de los dias le ponian entre nervioso y feliz, finalmente todo seria aclarado, pero ¿realmente todo acabaria bien? ¿las cosas se solucionarian?

Esas interrogantes le consternaban, pero ya no mucho tendria que esperar para conocer las respuestas, solo le quedaba esforzarse.

To be continued…..


End file.
